With this chain i thee Wed: The sequel
by Ghost5
Summary: It's hard to explain but for those who enjoyed the first one this is for you
1. A dieing request

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beyblade

Ghost5: I couldn't resist doing a sequel and I hope it's far better than the first, plz forgive my grammar 

WITH THIS CHAIN I THEE WED THE SEQUEL  

CHAPTER ONE: A DIEING REQUEST

**_*_**_Two years after the experiment*****_

"Congratulations Mr Hiwatari, you have a son and daughter," said the doctor 

"Twins!" Kai exclaimed his good mood suddenly changed he looked at the doctor noticing how concerned he was.

"But there is some bad news; I'm afraid your wife won't make it, she's stable at the moment but she will eventually die" the doctor added 

Kai was frozen with shock at first.

"How long has she got?" he asked seriously 

"A month at most" the doctor said gravely 

Kai remained surprisingly calm after hearing the news; he opened the door of his wife's ward.

"Hey" he whispered looking down at the frail form of a slender woman with turquoise hair and emerald green eyes.

"Hey" the woman whispered looking up at him

"You can't leave me here Selene, I can't look after them" Kai begged 

"Yes you can… promise me something Kai?" she asked 

Kai eyes widened.

"I want you to name our daughter Faith," Selene said softly 

He looked away from her.

"I know you miss her," she said smiling warmly

He couldn't help but smile at her for her courage.

"I promise to do what you ask Selene," Kai replied 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

* Three weeks later *

"I think it's time to say your goodbyes," the doctor suggested 

Kai didn't say anything at first.

"Thank you for all that you've done," he said solemnly before entering the room

"Hey" Selene whispered 

Kai looked down at the frail woman and smiled bravely.

"Hey" he echoed 

"I want you to do me one last thing, I have written eight letters, I want you to give our children a letter on each birthday until they are eight" She asked 

"I promise" Kai said taking her cold fragile hand.

Selene gripped his hand before relinquishing her last breath.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_* Eight Years Later *_

"Come on Kieran we have to find mother's last letter to us" a girl with dark blue plaited hair whispered opening a draw in a large carved desk.

"Father isn't going to be happy if he finds us in his study Faith" a boy with messy turquoise hair replied  

"What can father do? It's our eighth birthday he'll have to give us that letter from mother" she replied two turquoise bangs framed her innocent face.

The two children began rummaging through drawers.

"Looking for this?" A stern voice asked

The children looked at the young man with slate blue and dark blue hair standing in the doorway holding an envelope.

"Hey father" the children said in unison 

"Good morning and happy birthday" he said warmly 

Kieran and Faith ran to their father and stood before him patiently.

"As promised your last letter from your mother" he said giving it to Faith.

The children left leaving their father to work in his study.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Come on Faith what's it say?" Kieran asked impatiently 

_Happy eight birthday my sweet little angels,_

_My how time has flown, I hope everyone is well, I don't know what to give you for a present, so I shall tell you a story about Kai and Faith, they were the best of friends, they told each other every little intimate secret, everything was simple in their world, that is until I came a long._

_Kai and I began to fall in love, everyone began to fear that I was taking Kai away from Faith; and even I had begun to notice that Kai was spending less time with his best friend, many times I would ask Faith if there was something more than friendship going on between them._

_Faith would often say to me that Kai was nothing more than her best best friend, though I would often see the hurt in her eyes when she said those words, I knew somehow I was driving them apart; what they shared was very unique and special._

_Many times I would ask my father if I was driving a wedge into Kai and Faith's friendship, he would always say that they were the best of friends and nothing more._

_Faith received a letter from her brother asking her to visit him, much to the surprise of everyone she had packed her bags and had gone, Max had told us that she was going to the train station then on to the airport, Kai grabbed my wrist and we both went after her, when we got there Kai began yelling her name while frantically searching for her._

_Faith came out onto the platform and stood before Kai, he begged her to stay until the college exams were over, but she insisted that she must go; Faith took off a golden bracelet and gave it to me._

_"Promise me you will love him as much as I do, this is a gift for your new life together," she asked before handing it to me._

_I didn't know what to say to her, I was so overcome with shock, she picked up her bags and boarded the train, she sat by a window looking at with a watery smile, Kai had no choice but to let her leave, and so as the train pulled away Kai's heart was slowly breaking, knowing that he wouldn't see her again._

_Your father hides a broken heart and only Faith can mend it; you must find Faith my children, you must give your father's best friend home, she is the only one who can restore his lost happiness, she is his eternal companion in the lonely world he lives in._

_I'll always be with you; I know you will find her and bring happiness back to your father's life._

Your ever-devoted Mother 

Both children were crying once they had finished reading the letter.

"Mother and Father named me after her" Faith sobbed 

"We have to find her, we have to do this for mother as well as for father's sake" Kieran blubbered 

The twins hugged each other for support.

"How are we going to find her?" Kieran asked

"I don't know" Faith replied 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Once the excitement of the morning was over the Hiwatari family sat down for breakfast.

"You're still coming to the presentation tonight aren't you father?" Faith asked before tucking into her cereal.

"Of course I am," Kai replied before signing some paperwork


	2. A Mother

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beyblade

Ghost5: I couldn't resist doing a sequel and I hope it's far better than the first, plz forgive my grammar 

WITH THIS CHAIN I THEE WED THE SEQUEL  

CHAPTER TWO: A MOTHER…

"Before we begin the presentation, we will ask students to pick a piece of paper and use words to describe the word on the paper, first up is Rupindeer," said the Headmistress 

A little girl with green hair walked onto the stage, she pulled out a piece of paper and looked triumphantly at it.

"The World" she began sweetly 

"The world is a loving place, yet a harsh place, it gives us life as well as takes it away, there are many wonders that we as well as nature have created" she finished 

There was a round of applause for her effort, Kai looked unimpressed but clapped all the same.

"Next we have Faith Hiwatari," the Headmistress announced 

Faith walked calmly onto the stage, her turquoise bangs covered her eyes slightly; she pulled out a piece of paper and looked at it.

Kai suddenly saw her become upset.

"Ma…" she stammered, tears began to roll down her little cheeks.

"Oh no" Kai thought his daughter was looking right at him.

"Ma…" she tried again.

"I'm sorry" she apologised before starting to cry

Kieran got out of his place and stood looking up at her, he looked at his father in the audience; Kai got up out of his seat, there wasn't a sound.

"A mother is someone who is ever loving, there is no end to her love for her child, she is ever present; the first person you see when you wake up and the last person you see before you sleep" Kai began as he walked to the stage and walked up the steps.

He knelt down before Faith.

"A mother lives here," he said pointing at her heart.

"And there's father he's nice too" Kai finished hugging hid daughter 

Kieran went up on stage and joined in, the audience stood up and gave them a standing ovation.

"I love you father," Faith whispered in Kai's ear

"I love you too both of you" he replied gripping them tightly to steady himself from crying.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kieran couldn't sleep he crept to his sister's room.

"Faith you awake?" Kieran whispered 

"Yes" Faith replied sitting up in her bed, Kieran went and sat by her bedside.

"We have to find Faith, it's the only way father's ever going to be happy again," Kieran said seriously 

Faith took the letter out from under her pillow.

"We need a mother," Faith said looking at the photo.

Kai had his arms around a girl with spiky red wine hair and they were both smiling.

"She looks really pretty, she'll make a perfect mother for us" Kieran admired 

"Father looked happy back then" Faith said 

"Where to start is a problem, we only know that she lives in London" Kieran said thoughtfully 

"We'll have to look for someone who knew Faith and our father, the old members of father's team won't where she is, perhaps their old teacher does, we'll go and see Uncle Tyson tomorrow and ask him" Faith suggested 

Kieran went back to bed.

"Goodnight mother" he whispered  

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I hope you have a good day while I'm gone, try to stay out of trouble" Kai said before he left for a meeting.

"Dobson" Faith asked sweetly 

The old chauffer looked at them suspiciously.

"Yes Miss Hiwatari" he asked kindly 

"Can you take us to see Tyson Granger?" Kieran asked 

"You know your father won't approve of me doing that" he started 

"Please, Nanny Josey is coming with us, so it's not like we're going to be on our own" Kieran pleaded 

The nanny looked at the old man sternly.

"They're only going to ask a couple of questions," she said 

The chauffer knew he wasn't going to win the argument; he took them to a fairly large house not far from the city park.

Faith knocked the door.

"Well hi there sweetheart, what can I do for you?" said a young woman with brown hazelnut hair

"We're looking for Tyson" Nanny Josey asked 

"Come in" she invited 

The twins immediately saw the framed pictures of their father and his teammates.

"Hi you wanted to see me?" A young man with blue hair asked 

"You knew our father" Kieran gasped looking at him.

Tyson giggled 

"Probably I know a lot of people, what's his name?" Tyson asked 

"Kai Hiwatari" Faith replied 

"You gotta be kidding," he said slightly shocked

"Mr Granger may I introduce Faith and Kieran Hiwatari" Nanny Josey said a little sternly 

"I see he named you after his first girlfriend" Tyson said looking at the innocent little girl.

"We want to know everything about her, the only person who can answer our questions are you" Faith said looking at him.

"Please sit" he invited 

"What do you want to know about her?" Tyson asked 

"How they met?" Kieran began 

"Faith Newman was an exchange student, she came from England, it was funny but Faith was the only girl that Kai instantly took a liking to, they became best friends almost immediately, Your father didn't always look as stern as he used to be with her around.

It was like they were meant for each other, I'm sure if you were to meet Faith you'd like her; she's the kind of girl to make friends with everyone" He explained 

"I think this might be a stupid question, but where is she now?" Faith asked 

"The only one who really knows is our old English teacher, Mr Giles he teaches at the city college," Tyson answered 

"Thank you for answering our questions, it was nice talking to you" Kieran said getting up.

"Anytime, say hi to the old sourpuss for me" Tyson asked before they left

"We're getting closer to finding her Faith, it's a start" Kieran exclaimed when they got into the limo.


	3. A different happy home

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beyblade

Ghost5: I couldn't resist doing a sequel and I hope it's far better than the first, I'm afraid I don't own the song I'm With You by Avril Lavigne .plz forgive my grammar 

WITH THIS CHAIN I THEE WED THE SEQUEL  

CHAPTER THREE: A DIFFERENT HAPPY HOME

"You look stunning in that dress, Kane is one lucky man," A man with spiky indigo hair said 

"Thank you" A young woman with long sleek wine red hair replied admiring her reflection.

The black dress she was wearing suited her figure perfectly.

"He better be taking my big sister somewhere nice," the man said childishly 

"Ethan…as long as I'm in his company that's enough for me" the woman replied 

"Why's that?" he asked curiously 

"Because it's better than yours," she joked 

"Very funny Faith, you know I love you very much, I love Kane like a brother; I just don't want to see you get hurt," Ethan said putting an arm on her shoulder.

"I'm so lucky to have a brother like you" Faith said softly 

"I know," he boasted 

Both of them started giggling.

"I can't wait to see all those kids at the summer camp," Ethan said excitedly 

"No wonder you're nothing but a child yourself" Faith said sarcastically 

"But I have to agree, I can't wait to see those kids" she added 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Faith was busy getting ready for her evening when the doorbell rang.

"Kane come in she's getting ready" Ethan said inviting him in.

"That's okay" came a reply.

Faith was ready and stood at the top of the grand oak staircase.

"Well Prince Charming, I think Cinderella is ready" Ethan joked 

"You're starting to sound like Maria" Faith replied walking down the stairs

Kane kissed her hand.

"Bring her back by 10 o clock, and god help you if you violate her in any way" Ethan said seriously 

Faith's eyes narrowed at her brother, Kane looked a little worried.

"I'm just kidding, go and have a good time," he said quickly ushering them out the door and shutting it.

"Forgive him, he's excited about the summer camp we're doing, he's like a kid at Christmas every time" Faith explained 

"That's okay, little brother has to protect his big sister's honour, I can see that" Kane said smiling as he helped her into the car.

Kane took her to an expensive restaurant and pulled her chair out for her.

"You look wonderful" he said staring at her his eyes shining like wet pebbles.

"Thank you" she replied smiling warmly 

They ordered their food and Kane ordered a bottle of the most expensive champagne.

"What's the special occasion?" Faith asked curiously 

Kane took out a dark blue velvet box.

"This is…Faith Newman will you consent to be my wife?" he asked 

Faith opened the box and stared in horror at the beautiful engagement ring, it was gold with a single ruby; she looked up into Kane's eyes.

"Yes" she said calmly  

Kane took the ring out of the box and placed it on Faith's ring finger.

"You don't know how happy I am," he said softly 

Faith picked up her glass.

"To marriage" she toasted 

"To marriage" Kane replied 

The evening passed by pleasantly, but no matter how hard Faith tried she couldn't help but feel that she wasn't meant to be the wife for Kane, he deserved someone better, a woman who loved him very much; Faith couldn't deny that she didn't love Kane just not that strong enough to marry him, she felt that her life was best spent alone, without the complications of a relationship.

Kane had instantly noticed the shocked look in her eyes; some part of him doubted that she wanted to get married to him, he put it down to nerves, and it had been a bit of a shock for her.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I can't believe it you're getting married, I couldn't have picked someone better for a husband" Ethan exclaimed hugging her tightly 

"Congratulations" he said shaking Kane's hand

"You see, my 24 year old little brother is a 2 year old" Faith joked when he hugged her again.

"Well I better tell you now, it's going to be you that gives me away at the alter" she added 

"Most definitely" he said overcome with happiness

"Have you set a date?" Ethan asked excitedly 

"In six months time" Kane replied placing his hand on Faith's waist.

"We'll have to get Marcus to do you your dress, there's so much to do" Ethan began

"All in good time, we don't have to start planning right now, I'm a little tired" Faith said covering her mouth to yawn.

"I'll see you tomorrow" Kane said giving her a kiss on the cheek before she went to her room. 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

* Hiwatari residence * 

"I hope you were good for your nanny today" Kai asked finishing his meal

"We were very good, we went shopping" Faith said before taking a sip of water

"May we be excused now?" Kieran asked 

"Don't see why not" Kai replied getting up himself

The twins went to the nursery while Kai went to the library and began to listen to his music.

"I'm standing on the bridge 

_I'm waiting in the dark_

_I thought that you'd be here by now_

_There's nothing but the rain_

_No footsteps on the ground_

_I'm listening but there's no sound_

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?_

_Won't somebody come take me home?_

_It's a damn cold night_

_Trying to figure out this life_

_Won't you take me by the hand? _

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are_

_But I_

_I'm with you_

_I'm looking for a place_

_I'm searching for a face _

_Is anybody here I know_

_Cause nothing's going right_

_And everything's a mess_

_And no one likes to be alone_

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?_

_Won't somebody come take me home?_

_It's a damn cold night_

_Trying to figure out this life_

_Won't you take me by the hand?_

_Take me somewhere new _

_I don't know who you are_

_But I _

_I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

_Why is everything so confusing?_

_Maybe I'm just out of my mind_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_It's a damn cold night_

_Trying to figure out this life_

_Won't you take me by the hand?_

_Take me somewhere new _

_I don't know who you are_

_But I _

_I'm with you_

_I'm with you"_

"Father are you okay?" came a sweet voice 

"I'm fine just a little tired, I had a bad meeting today" Kai replied looking at the innocent girl in front of him 

"Where's your brother?" he asked curiously 

"Sleeping" Faith replied 

"Any way goodnight Father" she added kissing Kai on the cheek and going to bed

"Goodnight Faith" he replied 


	4. Old Mr Giles

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beyblade

Ghost5: here I was worrying that my sequel wouldn't be any good thank you for the reviews. 

           But don't start thinking things will get depressing this story is only just beginning.

WITH THIS CHAIN I THEE WED THE SEQUEL  

CHAPTER FOUR: OLD MR GILES

The twins couldn't wait for tomorrow to come sooner.

"He's got to know where she is," Faith said so sure about the information Tyson had given them.

"Mr Giles was their English teacher after all, he's got to have some knowledge of where she's gone" Kieran said encouragingly 

"I can't wait we're that much closer to finding her, to meeting her" he added excitedly 

"Tyson said she's awfully nice, I can't wait either" Faith replied 

Faith went back to her room and fell asleep.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Somehow Faith and Kieran had roped both nanny Josey and Dobson into helping them.

The twins and their nanny stood by the nursery window watching Kai get into the limo and leave, they waited another twenty minutes before they gave Dobson the all clear.

He took them to the city college.

"Wow what a cool place" Kieran gasped gawping at the buildings

"They must really have enjoyed coming here," Faith added 

"May I help you?" a kind voice asked.

A middle-aged man smiled at the new visitors.

"We're looking for a teacher by the name of Mr Giles, we were told that he still teaches here." Nanny Josey explained 

"Yes our English teacher," the man replied 

"May we see him?" she asked 

"Of course…this way" the man answered 

They followed their guide to a classroom.

"You have visitors Christopher," the man announced before letting them go in.

"Hello there…Christopher Giles" A man with brown hair introduced 

"We were wondering if you could help us" Faith began before they sat down

"I'll try to" he replied listening attentively 

"We want to know what's become of a student you used to teach here," Nanny Josey asked 

"I've taught many, you're going to have to be specific," Mr Giles answered 

"Faith Newman, we were told that she was an exchange student here, she was best friends with our father" Kieran explained 

Mr Giles eyes widened in recognition.

"That must make you Kai Hiwatari's children," he gasped seeing Kai almost staring out at him in their eyes.

"No-one had never seen a friendship as close as Faith's and Kai's, not even your father's team mates ever got that close to him except perhaps Ray Kon, Kai and Faith shared a very special bond much to the delight of everyone.

I would occasionally see him place his hand on her shoulder and treat her like a sister, but all that changed when Selena came along, I assume your father married her" he explained smiling at Kieran

"Where is Faith now?" Kieran asked 

"Faith sends e-mails to me often, her brother and her run a summer camp in the Malvern Hills in England" Mr Giles began 

The twins began to get very excited.

"But I'm afraid there's some bad news…I received an e-mail from her this morning telling me that she was going to get married in six months time" he finished 

"Thank you for your time, you've helped us a lot," Faith said before they left 

Dobson took them home.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Help us mother we need more time" Kieran said looking at the photograph of a woman with turquoise hair.

A gust of wind blew his window open; Kieran knew his prayer had been answered.

"Thank you" he smiled

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"You know if you didn't have to run that summer camp we could get married much faster?" Kane said when they were sat down for breakfast.

"But I love running the summer camp, the kids will be most upset if I weren't there, what's a month anyway, I'll still be getting married to you" Faith argued

"I just can't wait that's all, I'm getting married to the most beautiful girl in the world" Kane admired 

She smiled at him before taking a sip of her orange juice.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Okay now we all we got to do, is book a place for the summer camp, then ask father," Faith said cunningly 

The twins had got Jake the butler's son to help them with the Internet, he booked three places at the summer camp.

"You have to keep this a secret Jake" Faith demanded 

"You know I will, my dad could get fired if your father finds out I've helped you" Jake replied 

"Don't worry that'll never happen, you're our big brother" Kieran reassured

"I feel so much better" Jake answered 

"Okay now all we've got to do is ask father," Faith said releasing a worried sigh 

"Don't worry I've got a back up plan if he doesn't let us" Kieran answered placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't forget that we're doing this for him as well as for us, we need a mother and he needs his best friend back, remember what mother said we have to do this we promised" he added

"I know, you can ask him first" she suggested 

"Me?" Kieran exclaimed 

"You're next in the family line," Faith stated 

"But you're his favourite" he countered 

"That's not true," she argued 

"Anyway if he says no to you, he's bound to say yes to me," she added 

"Let's just hope father had a good meeting today," Kieran said a little gravely 

"He isn't going to like the fact that we're going to summer camp for a month you know" he added 

"We've got to get them to meet somehow, in fact I'm counting on father to say no" Faith replied 


	5. Can I?

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beyblade

Ghost5: here I was worrying that my sequel wouldn't be any good thank you for the reviews. 

           But don't start thinking things will get depressing this story is only just beginning.

WITH THIS CHAIN I THEE WED THE SEQUEL  

CHAPTER FIVE: CAN I? 

The twins waited for their father to return, dread building up in the both of them, they were sat up in the nursery waiting patiently; the front door opened.

"I'm available for a meeting then I guess, but this better be important Kenny I'm rushed off my feet enough, I don't need the BBA's troubles added to that because the old man isn't coping anymore" Kai said a little annoyed 

Kai hung up the phone.

"Good afternoon sir" Said the butler

"Good afternoon, where are my children?" Kai asked 

Nanny Josey escorted them down to the entrance.

"Good afternoon father" they said in unison 

"Good afternoon" he replied giving a maid his brief case.

"Did you guys have a good day today?" he asked, Kai seemed a little tired which was unusual.

"Quite well we went into the city," Faith answered

Kai went to his study.

"See how much work is taking a toll on our father? He needs a break" Kieran said sadly 

"He needs Faith, mother is right he needs his best friend back" Faith agreed

"You know we've never seen father smile, except in that picture mother left us in her letter" she said thoughtfully

"Now's the time to go and ask him" she added pushing him gently.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kieran knocked on Kai's door.

"Come in" came a tired but stern voice 

"It's only me father" Kieran said softly peeping his round the door.

"Don't just stand there Kieran come in, you're not disturbing me" Kai said slightly relieved 

"Can we play a little game, Faith says it isn't going to work on you" Kieran began 

"Depends what it is" Kai replied raising an eyebrow suspiciously 

"What ever word I say you have to tell me the first thing that comes into your head," Kieran explained 

"Okay" Kai agreed

"Fire" Kieran said excitedly

"Dranzer" Kai replied 

"Heaven" Kieran suggested

"Your mother" Kai answered 

"Faith?" Kieran asked 

"Newman" Kai answered without thinking

His eyes widened in shock at he had said.

"Who?" Kieran asked sitting up in his seat with an interested look on his face.

"An old college friend of mine" Kai explained 

"See I knew this game would on you" Kieran grinned 

"There's also something else I wanted to ask you" he added with a slight seriousness 

"Ask away" Kai replied sitting back in his chair.

"Faith and I want to go to a summer camp" Kieran began

"Where is this summer camp you want to go to?" Kai asked 

"In England" Kieran replied innocently 

"Then the answer is definitely no, do you have any idea what England is like? It's permanently wet and cold, it's probably snowing there," Kai blurted 

"No different to Russia, that country has more snow than England and it's permanently cold there too, we're used to it" Kieran argued 

"I've made up my mind and the answer's no, and don't even think about sending your sweet little sister in here to butter me up" Kai said angrily 

Kieran walked out the study looking a little miserable.

"Told you" he sulked looking at his sister

"That's is exactly what I thought he would say…this makes it more easier for us" Faith reassured 

"I see" Kieran replied his eyes lit up like fairy lights on a Christmas tree.

The twins both smiled mischievously at one another.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Long time no see Maria it's so kind that you have come all this way" Faith greeted an old woman 

"I have brought the finest silks with me, this is going to be my finest creation" Maria replied 

"My brother Ethan" Faith introduced the woman to the young man

"So you will be making the dress," he said a little surprised 

"I want you to make her as beautiful as you possibly can" he added 

"That's impossible, she's beautiful enough I couldn't possibly do anymore than give her a beautiful dress" Maria replied

"She has my measurements I want you to help me pick a design," Faith asked 

After some time Faith and Ethan picked a design they liked, the dress looked fit for a princess it was strapless and it buttoned up at the back.

The dress was simple but elegant and it was decided that it would definitely suit Faith's wonderful curves.

"When the summer camp is over you'll only have two months until your wedding" Ethan reminded 

"I know so much to do so much to prepare" Faith agreed 

"The summer camp is all prepared, the venue for the wedding is sorted, I don't know where the reception is going to be, I don't know who should be arranging flowers or doing the catering, then there's the photography, " she said trying to sort the situation out in her head.

"The rehearsal is in a few months time, god only knows how that's going to work," she added 

"Don't worry we'll get a wedding planner in to arrange it for you, if we have to" Ethan said calmly

"I've noticed that you're not having any bridesmaids," Maria enquired 

"I have too many friends and there would be too many arguments so I've decided not to have any bridesmaids, it's a good job too because I'd be worrying about them," Faith explained 

"So much planning for a girl like you, but I promise that you will look even more beautiful than you looked at your prom" Maria beamed 

"I know you will" Faith smiled pleased with her design.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

* Hiwatari residence *

"Okay looks like we're going to have to go to plan B" Faith said seriously 

"Plan B?" Nanny Josey asked 

"Yes, father said we can go to the camp but there's just one little problem he says we can only spend a week there, so we're planning to stay there until father comes and gets us himself, then he's bound to see Faith and bingo one happy family" Kieran explained 

"Sounds like a good plan for two children who are only eight years old" Nanny Josey smiled 

"We want our father to be happy again," Faith explained 

"You know I find it very hard to believe that your father was ever happy in his life" Nanny Josey began 

"This Faith must be one very special person," she added 

"Oh she is, and it'll be worth getting into trouble for" Kieran said reassuringly 

"He wouldn't be angry with us if he saw that we were trying to reunite them again" he added 

"We'll see, so when is this summer camp?" Nanny Josey asked 

"It's in about three months time," Faith answered 

"The plans working perfectly" she whispered 


	6. Bittersweet memories

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beyblade

Ghost5: thank you for the reviews, plz forgive my grammar

WITH THIS CHAIN I THEE WED THE SEQUEL  

CHAPTER SIX: BITTERSWEET MEMORIES 

Time was running out for Faith, two months had gone by already; a week remained until the wedding rehearsal, a fortnight till the summer camp and three months left until she was married; Faith had noticed that Kane was becoming suspicious, he was beginning to ask her if she truly wanted to marry him, she would always say yes and at the same time ignore her heart's protest.

"I'm doing the right thing," she told herself 

She had begun to find herself unconsciously fiddling with another ring, it was made from jade and had been given to her as a present, she only ever took it off if there was going to be water involved.

Faith had gone into a dream like state ignoring everything that Kane was telling her.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

*** **Memory** ***

"So I guess you're thinking that I've forgotten your birthday," a boy with slate blue and dark blue hair asked

Faith looked at the boy's wicked burgundy eyes.

"You've kept me in suspense all day Kai, I don't think you've got me anything" she answered

"Well I better give you this before you start bursting into tears yelling that you hate me" Kai replied producing a little box.

Faith opened it and saw a green ring.

"It's made from jade, I thought you could do with some good luck, and not only that this ring is to remind you that we're best friends before you run off to England" Kai explained taking the ring out and putting it on the ring finger of her right hand.

Faith was speechless; it was a well-known fact that a guy didn't give a girl a ring unless he was in love with her.

Somehow faith let herself believe that Kai was in love with her.

"It's funny how well I know you, I guessed your ring size and it fits perfect" Kai chuckled 

"Thanks it's lovely, in that case I won't take it off" Faith smiled

Ever since that day she had been true to her promise.

"Faith you okay?" Kane asked concerned

"I'm fine just worried about preparations, typical woman wants everything to be perfect, and anyway Uncle Stanley wants to see me" she answered showing a smile.

Faith got up once she had drank her coffee.

"Taxi's here" Ethan informed 

"Uncle Stanley is going to be thrilled don't worry," he added giving his sister a kiss on the forehead.

"See you later" she replied before getting in the limo.

Once she was in the limo drove off, Faith began fiddling with the ring again, it was the only thing that reminded her of her life in Japan and yet it also reminded her of why she left; she began remembering.

Back then Faith loved nothing more that to train and beyblade, Kai Hiwatari was her best friend two peas in a pod, he had always remarked how boy like she was for a girl, and that was why he felt so comfortable with her.

He would always say that he was never going to get married or ever fall in love, for a while Faith believed that he wouldn't, her life in Japan was great; until Selene came along.

"Faith I want you to look after our new student, her name's Selene and she should be arriving tomorrow" the principle informed 

"Yes sir" she replied walking out of the office

Faith had no idea that that day would be last she would spend with Kai, as soon as Selene walked into the school it was like she had weaved some spell over him; Selene wore dresses and high heels, Faith hated wearing those kind of things, but they seemed to impress Kai.

"I'm Faith Newman, I'm going to be showing you around for a while if you have any questions by all means tell me" Faith said brightly 

The girl with turquoise hair grinned at her warmly 

"Thanks I'm Selene" she replied 

"I think I'm going to like coming here," she added 

Before long they bumped into Kai.

"Hey" Faith greeted brightly 

Kai looked at the new girl before giving Faith his attention.

"Kai this is Selene, Selene meet Kai" Faith announced 

"You're Kai Hiwatari" Selene gasped

"Yeh I guess" he replied before walking off.

"Faith are you and Kai an item?" Selene asked shyly

"You mean are we going out? No way he's my best friend, my best best friend" Faith replied brightly

From that day on Kai rarely said two words to Faith, it felt as if he had completely forgotten about her.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Guys tell me honestly do I look like a boy?" Faith asked 

Max giggled 

"Kind of" he answered 

"But you're our friend what's it matter?" he added 

"I really don't care what you look like" Ray said sympathetically 

"I've always thought you were a tom boy," Tyson teased 

Tyson couldn't stop dancing around calling her a tomboy; Faith caught him by the scruff of the neck.

"I'll show you tomboy," she growled balling up her fist.

Tyson wasn't smiling anymore.

"I'll help you with your make over" Hilary suggested grabbing her wrist.

Hilary had given Faith some of her old clothes and did her make up, Faith looked at the transformed figure in the mirror.

"You see it's in keeping with your dark look" Hilary said proudly 

Faith admitted that she did look good in her new short black skirt and black off the shoulder top, instead of wearing tons of eyeshadow Hilary had put on eyes liner.

And had put lip-gloss on her lips.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The moment Faith got on the train to college many boys began to take a lot of interest in her.

"Hey guys," she said brightly 

"Whoawh" exclaimed Tyson 

"I take everything back, you look great I don't see why you should wear a skirt more often" he added 

Faith blushed slightly 

"You really do look nice" Max said looking her over 

"I agree totally, you look great" Ray complimented 

"Thanks guys" she said smiling 

It wasn't long before Kai bumped into her; he was walking along with Selene.

"Faith what are you wearing" he giggled 

Faith blushed furiously, Kai began to laugh hysterically at her, Faith was fighting to hold the tears back; she ran off pushing Kai out of her way.

Faith sat on a park bench and cried, she felt a hand on her shoulder; she shrugged it off and turned away.

"Go away I don't want to talk to you" she sobbed 

"I'm not laughing because you look awful, you look very nice, but I can't understand why you would want to do that to yourself anyway" Kai said apologetically 

Faith stood up and was about to walk away when Kai grabbed her in for a hug; Selene was about to walk away, Kai made a grab for Selene's hand, while he comforted his best friend.

Faith opened the door of her apartment and went straight to the bathroom, she wiped off the make up and discarded the clothes onto the floor, and she put on her comfortable jeans and a tight t-shirt.

"That's whom I remember" she said and smiled at the reflection 

She went to see what the postman had delivered; there had been a letter from her brother.

Dear sis 

_Can't wait to see you again, I can still remember our days when we were kids being raised at the church, we had some good times, I hope you're living well in Japan._

_Uncle Stanley has told me that you're not so short anymore, and that you look more like mom everyday; come home soon, I miss you a lot._

_Good luck in your final exams, I'm glad I'm not taking mine for another year. _

_With Love Ethan_

Faith began to cry for a moment, there was nothing left for her in Japan now that she didn't have her best friend, her thoughts were suddenly disturbed when she heard someone hammering on her door.

She opened it Kai fell into her arms before standing up straight.

"I love you, I really really love you," he smiled 

Faith's eyes widened.

"Faith I need your help, how can I tell Selene I love her?" Kai asked running his fingers through his hair.

Faith didn't know what to say, she felt so distraught.

"Ermm…err, just tell her how you feel Kai, I'm sure she'll understand" Faith said trying to stop her voice quivering as if she was going to break out into tears.

"Thanks Faith," he smiled before walking away.

Faith shut the door and slumped to the floor, she buried her head in her hands and cried.


	7. running away

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beyblade

Ghost5: thank you for the reviews, plz forgive my grammar

WITH THIS CHAIN I THEE WED THE SEQUEL  

CHAPTER SEVEN: RUNNING AWAY

Faith dried her eyes.

"My brother cares about me, I've got no choice but to go home," she said to herself 

She got up and sat at her desk and wrote a letter to Kai and the Bladebreakers.

Dear Guys 

_I'm sorry but my time in Japan has come to an end; my brother has asked me to go and live with him back home in England, as it so happens I am feeling home sick._

_I hope you do well in the exams coming up, please don't forget me because I won't forget you._

_Thank you for being my friends when I first came to Japan, and now I'm afraid I must leave._

_Yours Truly _

_Faith_

Once Faith had written her note she packed her bags, she caught the train and stopped outside Kai's mansion, even as she looked through gates she remembered nothing but good times when they used to play tag.

The times she spent teaching Hilary how to beyblade, and for her birthday Kai and Faith put money together to get her a blade of her own.

Faith swallowed hard and put the letter in the letterbox before walking back the way she came.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next morning came quickly than Faith had expected, she took one last look at her apartment before grabbing her bags and suitcase, she locked the front door and headed out into the street, she decided to go to the train station by taxi so she could get to see Tokyo one last time.

She bought a ticket and was about to go to the platform when she heard someone shouting her name; she turned round and saw Kai staring at her in shock.

"You're going to leave me?" He asked horrified 

"How long for?" he added

Faith didn't say anything; Kai took her suitcase and grabbed her wrist.

"You can go and live with your brother after the college exams" he demanded dragging her with him

"No Kai, don't" she cried 

Kai spun round and looked at her.

"Fine, if you want to go then you go" he snarled turning away.

Faith looked at Selene she looked as if she too would burst into tears, Faith took a gold bracelet from her wrist.

"Promise me you will take care of him?" Faith said seriously 

"I will" Selene blubbered 

Faith placed the bracelet in Selene's hands.

"Promise me you will love him as much as I do" Faith asked 

Selene nodded, safe with the knowledge that Kai was going to be happy Faith boarded the train; Kai stood with his back turned sulking like a little boy, the train began to pull out of the station.

Kai turned round and saw Faith sat with her head against the window, going further and further away.

"Shit" he moaned and ran after the train.

But it was obvious that the train wasn't going to stop.

"Enjoy your future Kai, I know I'll enjoy mine" Faith called from the open window

Faith sat back free of a great weight and yet empty at the same time.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Faith woke up from her daydream to register where she was; there was still half an hour to go before they would reach Dickinson Manor.

Faith relaxed again and began to remember the day she met Kane.

* Memory * 

"Good to see you Faith, I nearly didn't recognise you" Ethan said excitedly grabbing her for a hug 

"Uncle Stanley was right you have grown," he added looking her over

"My how a year goes by so fast" Faith replied squeezing her brother tightly 

"How was Japan?" he asked 

"It was great I made many friends" she replied 

"Uncle Stanley told me that you became friends with his much loved Bladebreakers" Ethan said smiling 

"You should meet them, they really are a nice bunch of lads" Faith said happily 

Ethan helped her into a limo that was to take them to their private mansion.

"I've got a little business to take care of which I'm sure you won't mind" Ethan explained 

"Course not" she replied before loosing her thoughts as she looked at the familiar scenery.

When they got home the butler had informed them that a young man was waiting for Ethan in the library.

"Nice of you to come Kane, may I introduce my sister Faith" Ethan said politely 

"A pleasure" he said smoothly 

Kane instantly reminded Faith of Kai.

"Err… nice to meet you," she replied before they shook hands.

There was something warm and loving about Kane, yet dark and mysterious too, she saw it all in his eyes.

"You might think was a little short notice of me, but I wouldn't mind asking you Ethan if I could take your sister to the prom?" Kane asked 

"I'm not my sister's keeper Kane, despite what you may think, my sister is two years older than us," Ethan answered 

"You really don't look that old" Kane said amazed 

"Thank you I guess" she replied shyly 

"In that case, would you come to the prom with me?" Kane asked looking at her hopefully 

"Sure" Faith replied 

"That gives you a month to get your dress sorted" Kane said grinning 

Faith looked at her brother.

"And would my brother be taking anyone to the prom?" she asked 

"Her name's Hannah" he said a little firmly as if she was about to make a joke out of it.

"I'm happy for you" Faith said softly 

"Anyway I best leave you gentlemen to your business" she added before leaving the room.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Faith had called a dressmaker she knew in Italy, Maria made some of the best dresses in the world, fit for royalty, in fact Maria had made a gown for the pope who was said to be most pleased with it.

Within a month a long shaped box was delivered to the mansion, Faith opened it and pulled out a midnight blue dress detailed flowers on it were encrusted with rhinestones, it was beautiful.

"You are going to be the envy of this ball," the note said 

The prom soon came round.

"You are one lucky man Kane" Ethan said as they waited for Faith to appear.

"I really can't wait to see your sister" Hannah said softly 

"Wow" Kane exclaimed staring up from the bottom of the grand staircase.

Faith smiled and walked slowly so as not to ruin her dress.

"You must be Hannah" Faith said sweetly 

"Your brother is right, you are pretty" Hannah complimented 

"What am I compared to you?" Faith replied 

Hannah looked far better than Faith did.

"Shall we ladies?" Ethan said taking Hannah's arm.

"Here…this is for you" Kane said producing a rose.

"Thank you" Faith exclaimed taking it from him and smelling it.

"It's beautiful," she added 

"Not as pretty as you…you really do look magnificent in that dress" Kane complimented 

Kane and Faith shared a pleasant evening until the slow dances came on.

"Care too?" he asked 

"No thank you" she replied 

"It's not that I don't like you…it's just that" she began 

"You don't know me…I know it seems a little sudden, but I really do like you Faith and I don't care how old you are," Kane answered 

"Can we go outside I really need some air?" Faith asked 

Kane took somewhere quiet.

"I really have to ask you, are you going out with anyone?" Kane asked 

"Not exactly" Faith said softly 

"There's someone I really miss in Japan," she answered

"Did he break your heart?" Kane asked curiously 

"No, he and I were really close friends that's all and I'm really not in the mood for a relationship with anyone" Faith replied 

"I can take things slow," Kane smiled 

"As long as it means I can be friends with you, I think you're amazing" he added 

She blushed 

"I can deal with that" she smiled 

"So can I have the last dance?" Kane asked politely 

They went back inside and shared a slow dance.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Faith snapped back to the present now that she had come to Mr Dickinson's mansion, the chauffer helped her out of the limo.

The housekeeper welcomed her in and showed her to the drawing room, there Faith found Mr Dickinson sitting in his chair with his walking stick by his side, Faith had to admit he didn't look that bad for someone who was seventy.

"Hello old man" she said warmly 

"Faith my dear" he exclaimed with delight

He got up out of his chair and limped towards her.

"My dear sweet Faith how nice of you to come and visit your old uncle Stanley" he said hugging her like a daughter.

Faith helped him back to his chair and sat in the armchair opposite.

"I was told that you wanted to see me," Faith asked 

"Yes I heard the news about your engagement" he began 

"I see" Faith said a little seriously 

"I don't approve, and you should know why" Mr Dickinson said a little angrily 

"Kane's a lovely young man, and you have no right to choose who I can and can't marry" Faith snapped 

"You're right, I guess that coming to realise that you've now grown up is a hard thing to do, I'm proud that you're going to marry someone who'll make you happy" Mr Dickinson said smiling 

"You're coming to the wedding" Faith said giving him an invitation 

"I wouldn't miss this," he answered 

Mr Dickinson and Faith spent the rest of the afternoon reminiscing about the good old days over a cup of hot chocolate.

"You should see them all grown up now," Mr Dickinson said looking at a photo of the Bladebreakers 

"Ray has become chief of the White Tiger village, Max has a baby daughter and a lovely partner, Kenny and Hilary are married and are now vice presidents of the BBA, Tyson has a long term girlfriend and still lives in the same house, he really needed you at his grandfather's funeral you know, that boy felt like he was loosing everyone." He explained 

"What of Kai?" Faith asked 

Mr Dickinson looked at her in surprise.

"It's okay you can say his name, I'm not going to burst into tears" she said smiling 

"Kai now runs Biovolt he works a lot with the BBA, Biovolt is the main source of information on bit beasts, they have a huge archive about those creatures" Mr Dickinson answered 

"Poor Tyson," Faith said sadly 

"They loved you more than they loved Hilary, it's a shame they never got to tell you perhaps that would have made you stay in Japan, Tyson, Max and Ray fell out with Kai because they saw the way he had treated you, personally I think Kai blames himself for being the cause of your desertion" Mr Dickinson said sadly 

"And I don't think he will ever forgive himself for it," he added 

Time began to fly by and soon it was time for Faith to leave, she kissed Mr Dickinson on the cheek before she left.

"Forgive me for not being there Tyson" Faith said to herself 


	8. an accidental mistake

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beyblade

Ghost5: thank you for the reviews, plz forgive my grammar

WITH THIS CHAIN I THEE WED THE SEQUEL  

CHAPTER EIGHT: AN ACCIDENTAL MISTAKE

* One week later *

"I can't believe it, time is flying by so fast, today you're going to be rehearsing your wedding" Maria said happily adjusting parts of the dress.

Faith stood on a stool in front of a full-length mirror admiring her reflection; she had to admit she looked stunning; Maria had made her look like a princess.

"There are only a few finishing touches needed, then my creation is done," she added 

Faith smiled even though deep down she wasn't happy at all, Maria somehow saw it in her face but had chosen to keep quiet; it wasn't uncommon for a bride-to-be to get cold feet, Maria left Faith alone to think about the rehearsal.

"Hello it's nice to meet you I'm Faith Samson" Faith said politely looking at her reflection before bursting into tears, she quickly stopped and dried her eyes.

"Hello it's nice to meet you, I'm Mrs Faith… Hiwatari, Kai and I are so please you could come to our wedding" Faith said grinning at her reflection 

She looked so happy at the mention of his name, and for a moment Faith had completely forgotten that she was marrying Kane.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The afternoon came and it was time for the rehearsal, Faith felt like she was about to be executed, the limo pulled up outside the church and she got out.

"Okay shall we proceed" the priest said once he had greeted them.

"Kane you will be stood just in front of that pew, with your best man" the priest instructed 

"That's where you wait for your bride," he added 

Faith was stood at the back of the church and began to walk slowly up to them, she imagined all her friends sitting in the empty pews looking at her with such awe; Max, Kenny and Tyson looking at her with brotherly pride as they grin at her, Dizzi cracking some sarcastic joke and Hilary telling her to be quiet.

Faith was getting closer, Ray was grinning at her and muttering to the groom that he could turn round, her groom slowly turning round to look at her walk down the aisle, Kai smiling at her with such warmth that her fears of getting married washed away, his burgundy eyes alight with passion.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness the union of Kai Hiwatari and Faith Newman, as they join in holy matrimony.

If anyone objects may he speak now or forever hold their peace," The priest said loudly 

By this point Faith could hear Hilary crying her eyes out, and Mariah muttering some insult about her; Faith stood perfectly still looking straight at the man she had always loved, heedless of anyone around her.

"Kai repeat after me" the priest said gently (priest is speaking)

("I Kai Hiwatari")

"I Kai Hiwatari" 

("Take you Faith Newman") 

"Take you Faith Newman" 

("To be my lawful wedded wife")

"To be my lawful wedded wife"

("To have and to hold")

"To have and to hold"

("From this day forward")

"From this day forward"

("Till death do us part") 

"Till death do us part" Kai finished 

Kai had said those words with such certainty that Faith knew he loved no one else but her.

"Now Faith repeat after me," the priest asked softly 

("I Faith Newman")

"I Faith Newman" 

("Take you Kane") 

"Take you Ka…" she stopped in the middle of the sentence, Kane was standing in front of her looking at her expectantly; Faith shook her head in surprise, it had all been an illusion and reality had hit her at a crucial point.

"Take you Kane" 

She repeated the rest of vows, she couldn't marry Kane she would never be happy, eventually Kane wouldn't be happy with a permanently miserable wife, and that vision had hit home that she could never be Kane's wife.

Faith didn't want to break Kane's heart, he was a loving guy who loved her dearly, there was no other way either she had to break it off and watch him become a broken man or she had to continue with the wedding, and she had to marry him even if she was going to be miserable at least he would be happy.


	9. mixed up phone calls

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beyblade

Ghost5: As always where would this sequel be without a little humour? 

WITH THIS CHAIN I THEE WED THE SEQUEL  

CHAPTER NINE: MIXED UP PHONE CALLS

"Everything is going according to plan, we're leaving tomorrow for the summer camp, it's a good job father has that meeting in America, he's meant to be arriving back in Tokyo tomorrow" Faith said as they packed their cases

"I'm so excited I can't wait," Kieran added 

"Once we get to England I'll phone father and let him know we're okay," Faith explained 

"That's sounds good" Kieran replied 

Before long their cases were packed and they were counting down the hours till they were on their way to England.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Flight B67724 to Birmingham International has landed all passengers are allowed to board" came the announcement over the tannoy

"That's our flight" Nanny Josey said grabbing their bags before they made their way to the gate.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

* Birmingham International airport *

"Wow this place is so busy" Faith exclaimed looking at the airplanes

"Stay close, I don't want to loose you" Nanny Josey said as they went to fetch their luggage.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Breathe in that forest air Faith, just like good old times" Ethan said as they unloaded the mini bus outside a row of wooden cabins.

Faith smiled and shook her head.

"I think I better call Kane and see if he's arrived in Japan yet" she added walking away.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I think you better call your father now Faith and let him know we've arrived safely" Nanny Josey suggested 

"Okay" she said before going to a phone booth

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

* Tokyo airport *    

"Hello" asked a young woman sweetly 

"Hello may I speak to Master Samson?" Faith asked politely 

"Hold on please, may I ask who's calling?" the woman asked 

"Faith" she replied 

Another phone rang.

"Hello" the young woman asked 

"May I speak to Mr Kai Hiwatari" Faith asked sweetly 

"Certainly, may I ask whose calling?" the woman asked 

"Faith" she replied innocently

The woman looked confused for a moment.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Can Mr Kai Hiwatari and Master Kane Samson, please come to the main desk" came the announcement over the tannoy.

Kai narrowed his eyes for a moment.

"Who would want to speak to me?" he thought annoyed

"It must be Faith" Kane thought smiling

Both men went to the desk.

"Yes" Kai asked a little sternly 

"You have a phone call Mr Hiwatari from Faith" the woman said politely 

"You also have a phone call Master Samson," she added looking at Kane 

Both men went to the phone booths in the airport.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kai picked up the receiver.

"Hey sweetheart" Faith said lovingly 

"If this is about that summer camp you've been wanting to go to the answer is still no, and I'm not going to change my mind, no matter how many times you ask me," Kai yelled 

Faith's forehead wrinkled in confusion, whoever was shouting at her was not Kane.

"What?" she asked confused

"Who is this?" Kai asked 

"Who is this?" Faith asked back 

"I asked you first," Kai snapped 

"I'm asking you" Faith snapped back 

"You've obviously got the wrong number," Kai said sternly before hanging up on her.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kane picked up the receiver.

"Hey sweetheart, I can't wait to see you again, I miss you" Kane said lovingly 

Faith began to giggle down the phone.

"Who is this?" she asked 

Kane heard a voice not belonging to Faith.

"Who is this?" he asked confused 

"Sorry I think you have the wrong number" Faith said before hanging up trying hard to contain her laughter.

Both Kai and Kane walked out the phone booths and looked at each other.

"Do you know someone called Faith?" Kane asked curiously 

"Yes" Kai replied 

"I think we may have got our calls mixed up, I'm Kane Samson by the way" he introduced himself brightly holding his hand out 

"Kai Hiwatari" he replied shaking hands with him.

"I bet my Faith is way prettier than yours" Kane teased 

"I don't think so" Kai replied 

"My Faith is the most beautiful girl in the world, we're getting married soon" Kane explained 

"My Faith happens to be my eight year old daughter" Kai replied a little angrily 

"Then I guess you win" Kane replied 

"Anyway see you around" he added before walking away.

Both men then went their separate ways.


	10. cupid's arrow

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beyblade

Ghost5: There's no need to apologise I come from England (Birmingham) and no I don't speak posh, I wanted Kai's children to act proper. 

WITH THIS CHAIN I THEE WED THE SEQUEL  

CHAPTER TEN: CUPID'S ARROW

Kai walked away angrily.

"What are those two up too?" he wondered 

"Hello sir, did you have a good time?" his chauffeur asked 

"That's a stupid question," Kai answered getting in the Rolls Royce parked outside the airport.

"I'm happy to go home," he added 

"Good day Master Kai" his butler greeted 

"Hello" Kai replied handing his briefcase over

Kai instantly noticed that the atmosphere in the house was different.

"How are the children?" Kai asked 

"They called this morning to tell us they were well," his butler answered 

"Called you? From where?" Kai demanded 

"England sir" his butler answered 

"WHAT! I told them they couldn't go" Kai yelled 

"That's it I'm going to England, they are grounded," he added 

Kai stormed to the master bedroom, he changed into his jeans, a t-shirt and trainers then packed a bag; he grabbed his passport and left for the airport once again.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"We're here, I can't believe it" Kieran exclaimed 

"Calm down" Faith said calmly 

The twins looked at each other before walking into the camp, they went to a large wooden cabin; a woman with wine red hair came out, Faith's eyes widened in excitement, the woman gave balloons out to the chirpy children around her, by the time she came to Faith and Kieran she had run out of balloons.

"I'm sorry" she apologised 

Her voice was warm and kind.

"What's your name?" the woman asked 

"This is Kieran and I am Faith" little Faith replied 

"Hey that's my name!" the woman exclaimed 

"We know, our parents chose it because they liked you" Kieran answered 

The woman's forehead crinkled in confusion as the twins walked away.

"Weird kids" she thought

The summer camp was buzzing with children and parents.

"I'm Mirran McGregor, my father's Johnny McGregor," a girl said boastfully 

"So my father's Robert, the richest man in the world" a boy retaliated 

They looked at the twins challengingly.

"Calm down you two" Older Faith demanded 

"I bet your father's a street urchin" Mirran spat at Faith 

Kieran stepped forward defending his sister; no one would dare speak to a Hiwatari like that.

"Our Father's Kai Hiwatari" Kieran growled 

Mirran and the boy went silent, Older Faith stood in a state of shock, the instant Kieran had said Kai's name, she immediately saw Kai in the innocent boys eyes.

"I'm sorry" Mirran said quickly 

Kieran instantly saw the shock in older Faith's face; he had given away their secret. 

"Errr" Kieran stuttered 

Older Faith bent down and placed a hand on the little boy's cheek and smiled, Kieran saw the motherly warmth in her face, both he and his new mother were fighting their tears; Kieran wanted to leap into her arms and embrace her like a son.

Little Faith smiled, she too wanted to hug the woman like a daughter; Older Faith lifted her hand and left them, she went to an empty dormitory then sat down and cried.

All the heartbreak flooded back, Kai was coming back to haunt her; she quickly dried her eyes and composed herself before going out to join her brother and address the children.

"You've been crying" Little Faith said concerned 

"I'm happy to see you that's all" Older Faith replied warmly 

Taking little Faith's hand and going into the assembly hall.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kai was still seething with anger; he picked up his mobile and called his secretary.

"Hey Carla, I need to know where that summer camp is, the one in England" Kai asked

"Malvern Hills, the Midlands I suggest landing at Birmingham airport" came an answer

Kai hung up.

"Them two are in so much trouble," he growled 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"We have two rules in summer camp, one, everyone does as they're told, two, no one in high class society is to refer to their parents as mother and father but simply mom and dad" Ethan said firmly 

Once the rules were out the way everyone began to play games.

"Miss Faith, will you play with us?" asked a little girl taking the young woman's hand.

Little Faith and Kieran were holding a skipping rope and were swinging it, older Faith laughed as she waited to jump in; she ran and jumped over the rope.

The children began reciting a rhyme:

_Not last night, but the night before,_

_24 robbers came knocking at my door,_

_As I went out to let them in,_

_This is what they said to me,_

_Spanish lady turn around,_

_Spanish lady touch the ground,_

_Spanish lady do high kicks,_

_Spanish lady do the splits,_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kai touched down in Birmingham airport and called a taxi, Kai got out the car and paid the cabby before walking up the lane to the wooden huts.

He heard children in a large hall reciting something.

_Annie apple, lemon tart,_

_Tell us the name of your sweetheart,_

_A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J, K! _

"Faith, Kieran!" a familiar voice roared 

Little Faith and Kieran froze in shock staring at their father innocently; older Faith stood paralysed unable to move, she stared dumbfounded at the new comer.

Kai had gone extremely pale; he looked as if he had seen a ghost.

"Errrrrrr hi" he managed to say then showed a weak smile.

Faith looked down at the twins before walking over to their father, time and space no longer existed between them.

"Look at-," Kai stopped 

His best friend was a beautiful woman, she wasn't a tomboy anymore; she hadn't changed much her hair was longer and that was it, her face was still the same; her eyes had their usual sparkle and they definitely sparkled.

Faith couldn't speak, she smiled weakly, she felt a little awkward almost shy, Kai had grown a little taller and he was looking a little old; Faith stretched her arms out to hug him but suddenly stopped, Kai went to hug her but took a step back, they just smiled at each other awkwardly.

"Father we're sorry" little Faith said quietly 

Older Faith looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Dad we," Kieran began 

Kai walked over to his children.

"Say that again" Kai asked 

"Dad?" Kieran said questioningly 

Kai chuckled shaking his head.

"I don't mind being called that," he said warmly 

"So this is why you came here, you came to see my best friend, so what do you think of her?" he added 

"I think Miss Faith is lovely," Kieran said softly 

"She's pretty, I like her" his sister admired 

Older Faith blushed slightly as she grinned at them.

Kai got up looking her in the eyes, he didn't blink; he stared straight at her, for once in Faith's life she was frightened, actually frightened of her old best friend.

"I don't think we've been introduced" a voice interrupted 

Kai looked at the young man behind Faith, she turned round and grinned.

"Ethan meet Kai Hiwatari my old best friend from Japan, Kai meet my little brother Ethan" Faith said sweetly 

"You will be staying with us won't you?" Faith asked expectantly 

Kai shrugged.

"Sure" he replied Faith smiled at him.

They stayed looking at each other for a few moments more, Little Faith and Kieran grinned at each other slyly.


	11. love and war

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beyblade

Ghost5: This is where it's going to get romantic 

WITH THIS CHAIN I THEE WED THE SEQUEL  

CHAPTER ELEVEN: LOVE AND WAR

"Okay kids who wants to play basketball?" Faith asked the older kids

They yelled excitedly and ran outside onto the court.

"You up for playing or are you no fun anymore?" Faith teased looking at Kai challengingly

It wasn't in Kai's nature to refuse a challenge and she knew it.

"I'll show you no fun anymore," he said pleased 

They went outside, Faith laid down the rules and it was decided that boys played against girls.

"Why don't we play 'shirts and skins'?" Kai suggested looking at her tight t-shirt then colliding with a look in her eyes.

"I'm down with that," she replied 

Kai began leading the boys in stripping their shirts off, and then noticed Faith staring, she tightened her mouth and blushed bright red when he caught her eye.

Kai had a toned muscular stomach; it was obvious that he worked out, he still had his boyish figure, even Kai's arms were still muscular and powerful, Kai was amused by his best friend's reaction, he also liked the idea of her liking his body.

Walking toward her, seeing her backup a step, Kai grinned; when he reached her, he slid a fingertip over her lips then chucked her chin; all without a single word, she looked at him utterly shocked.

Kai knew she was plotting his downfall, when the game got underway Faith was giving Kai no mercy she was going to teach him a lesson or two about what she had become, Kai couldn't help but gaze at Faith mother nature had been generous to her in every aspect of her perfect body, he remembered the scrawny flat chested tomboy that was his best friend, then compared her to the woman that she now was; she had become a swan.

The game quickly ended in a draw, both teams shook hands all except the captains, Faith picked up the ball and put it under her arm before squaring up to Kai, they stood inches apart glaring at each other, Kai could see something very primitive in her eyes it excited him.

"How about a little one-on-one, the one to make it to ten baskets wins?" she asked 

Kai's grin was slow and filled with wicked delight, the kids sat in the stands watching eagerly, the atmosphere was electric, which was going to win? 

"What are we betting?" he asked curiously 

"That I can beat the pants off you?" Faith taunted, she knew exactly what she said, then blushed scarlet.

"My pants? Well, Ms. Newman! It wasn't enough to ogle me without my shirt? You want to strip me of all modesty?" Kai replied 

"Excuse me children are present" she said quickly indicating the eager faces in the stands.

"And anyway you don't possess any modesty and never will do" she added her face had become very hot and she didn't like what Kai was doing to her.

Kai's grin widened, he approached her slowly, his eyes never leaving her face.

"I'm ready when you are, but the stakes have to be worthwhile say…dinner? At the winner's choice of place?" Kai suggested 

Faith gave a confident smile.

"You're on" she replied before racing down the court and scoring the first basket.

Faith was good real good, Kai had never felt this exhilarated in a long time; Faith looked done in but still determined to win, they were both enjoying themselves very much, she eventually won.

"In your face Kai!" she yelled jumping up and down like an excited child.

"I won now you have to buy me dinner!" she teased 

Kai picked up his shirt drying the sweat off his shoulders; he was smirking and shaking his head at the way she was reacting to her victory, he had the feeling he was going to enjoy staying at the camp with her and his children.

"That was fun, I don't get too goof off anymore" he said pleased   

"You know what they say about all work and no play," she reminded 

"Guess it has turned me into a dull boy, in need of entertainment" Kai answered thoughtfully 

"I'm not here to entertain you, I'm here to entertain them" Faith said pointing at the kids sitting down listening to their conversation.

"Come on you lot let's have another game," she announced 

Kai wanted to laugh out loud; he had never had such verbal fights like that with anyone, there were many times when they traded mild verbal insults, but damned if he didn't like it, fighting with her was always fun, at the end of it they would usually end up falling in a heap laughing over it.

The kids began yelling with delight as they left the stands and ran out onto the court, Kai had his eyes fixed on Faith, it pleased him to know that she still maintained the fact that they were best friends, he just had to re-light that special bond they had.

When they were young, Faith was easy going, and incredibly easy to talk to, she was very giving; he never felt shy when he was with her, he told her everything; he would give her a kiss under the mistletoe at Christmas and send her a Valentines day card, he loved her like a sister.

Her warm and kind personality hadn't changed, even now he enjoyed being in her company, she was still wild and unpredictable, Faith always chased boredom right out the door, it wasn't in her vocabulary; she had become independent and determined to do things her way.

But his feelings for her were different, they were something he had never felt before and it went beyond the bounds of friendship, this was the feeling of complete bliss, it frightened him to admit it that he was in love and always had been in love with her; being married to Selene had made him realise that Selene was just another friend no one special, not like Faith, Kai could spill his soul to Faith.

"Yoo-hoo? Anybody home Kai, we're waiting to start the game," she complained 

Kai shook his head chasing away the errant thoughts.

"Let's get it on," he said challengingly snatching the ball from her hands.

"Now you're talking" she replied brightly  


	12. reminisence

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beyblade

Ghost5: This is where it's going to get romantic 

WITH THIS CHAIN I THEE WED THE SEQUEL  

CHAPTER TWELVE: REMINISCENCE 

After lunch Ethan had decided to put on a talent competition, children began getting up and showing off their talents.

"Miss Faith can you sing for us?" asked a little boy 

Faith blushed; she nodded and got up.

"Come on Rachel you can be my backing singer, I know I'm going to need some support, you know I don't like singing in front of crowds Ethan this is unfair, besides you'll have Kai wanting to leave the moment he hears my caterwauling" Faith complained 

"We'll let him decide sis, besides I think you've got a great voice," Ethan said proudly 

Faith began to sing.

_If I could turn back time,_

_If I could find a way,_

_I'd take back all the words that have hurt you,_

_And you'd stay _

_I don't know why I did the things I did,_

_I don't know why I said the things I said,_

_Cries I couldn't have it can cut deep inside_

_Words are like weapons they wound sometimes,_

_I didn't really mean to hurt you,_

_I didn't wanna see you go,_

_I know I made you cry _

_But baby if I could turn back time,_

_If I could find a way,_

_I'd take back all the words that have hurt you,_

_And you'd stay_

_If I could reach the stars,_

_I'd give them all to you,_

_Then you'd love me, love me, like you used to do,_

_My world was shattered I was torn apart, _

_Like something iatrical happened broke it deep in my heart_

_You walk out that door I swore that I didn't care,_

_But I lost everything darlin' then and there,_

_Too strong to tell you I was sorry,_

_Too proud to tell you I was wrong,_

_I know that I was blind _

_And darlin' if I could turn back time,_

_If I could find a way,_

_I'd take back all the words that have hurt you,_

_And you'd stay_

_If I could reach the stars,_

_I'd give them all to you,_

_Then you'd love me, love me, like you used to do,_

_If I could turn back time,_

_If I could turn back time,_

_If I could turn back time,_

_I didn't really mean to hurt you,_

_I didn't wanna see you go,_

_I know I made you cry _

_Whoawh,_

_If I could turn back time,_

_If I could find a way,_

_I'd take back all the words that have hurt you,_

_If I could reach the stars,_

_I'd give them all to you,_

_Then you'd love me, love me, like you used to do _

"You know the rest I'm sure" Faith finished her cheeks were scarlet red with embarrassment. 

"You sing pretty good still" Kai complimented 

Dinner was served and everyone sat down to a good meal of good old-fashioned English soup, followed by roast chicken for the main course then chocolate cake for pudding.

Ethan lead the children in clearing the long table and taking the plates to the kitchen, Kai and Faith went outside; the stars twinkled and the moon was out lighting up the midnight blue sky, it was a very romantic setting.

Both of them sat side by side on a picnic bench.

"Look at you, all woman now" Kai admired looking her over 

"What did you expect I wasn't going to be flat chested forever you know?" she answered 

"Do you remember the time when you caught us hiding in the equipment cupboard in the girl's changing room?" Kai asked smirking at the memory 

"How can I forget, you, and Tala got what you deserved," she replied

"Put us off going anywhere near the girl's changing room for a while" Kai answered 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

* Flashback * 

"Come on Kai, haven't you always wanted to know if they talk about us?" Tala asked curiously 

Kai narrowed his eyes, he knew there was going to be trouble; if Faith caught them hiding in the equipment cupboard watching her and the girls getting changed for PE he'd might as well make his will and testament right now, she'd kill him.

Kai released a breath in a hiss, Faith would only kill him better him than his accomplices anyway he knew he could sweet talk his way out of trouble with Faith, she was after all his best friend.

Tala, Lee and himself dashed into the girls changing room and hid in the equipment cupboard, Kai was curious to know what the girls talked about when the boys weren't around, unlike the other two who had something else in mind.

The door crashed open and in came a flood of chattering girls, then came Mariah and Faith talking about Tyson and his stupid antics.

"I swear Tyson and Enrique have a bet going on, see how many girl's they can date till there aren't any left in the college" Mariah said angrily

"Perhaps Tyson needs to settle down and get himself a girl, it might focus his mind and teach him a thing about responsibility" Faith said seriously opening her locker and taking her netball skirt and t-shirt out. 

"Yeh I guess" Mariah replied thoughtfully 

"He's just arrogant, I bet if Kai beat him in a battle it'll wake him up and put a stop to that god like attitude he's got going on" Faith suggested taking her top off exposing her training bra.

"You're only saying that because Kai is your best friend" Mariah moaned

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I knew it Kai your best friend is so flat chested" Tala complained moving away from the hole in the door.

"Shut up or we're gonna get caught" Lee snapped tripping over a basketball and causing a small sound.

"Now you've done it," Tala snarled

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

There was a small clatter coming from the cupboard, frightening all the girls.

"We've got a ghost!" a girl squealed 

Faith narrowed her eyes looking at the cupboard.

"Or maybe visitors" she said darkly

Everything was dead quiet for a moment, then the buzzing of conversations quickly continued as they exited through the door.

Kai crawled to the hole in the door expecting to see an empty changing room; instead he came across two burning dark eyes, Kai eyes widened in fright.

"Uh oh" we're the last words to be uttered before the cupboard doors swung open.

Faith stood towering above the crouched boys with her arms crossed over her chest, she was wearing her netball skirt and shirt.

"You best get out and not let me catch you in here again" she scowled 

The boys followed her to the gym.

"Okay dodge ball" the teacher announced 

Everyone picked up a ball. 

"Say your prayers Newman" Tala said smugly 

"Write your Will Tala" Faith replied darkly 

"Emily, take Tala out, Mariah you take Lee no guess who I'm going to take" she whispered 

The two girls nodded sadistically, Kai knew that this was going to be war; everyone lined up and got ready; the whistle blew and the game began, people were being hit left right and centre till at last it was narrowed down to the last six people.

Lee, Kai and Tala stood on one side of the gym looking nervous, while Mariah, Faith and Emily stood on the other looking as cool as ice, it had become a stand off and the girls were going to make them pay.

The whistle blew and the game began; Tala threw his ball Emily dodged and threw her ball at him, Tala fell to his knees moaning in agony.

"Emily hitting a guy in his jewels is uncalled for, even if they were spying on us in the equipment cupboard" Mariah said sympathetically.

Faith threw her ball at Kai, he ducked easily and threw his at her; she caught it and threw it hard back at him, Kai had just enough time to see the dodge ball hurtle straight for him before it hit him in the face, he fell to the floor with concussion, he came round within moments to see Faith kneeling beside him looking very upset.

"Kai, Kai you okay buddy, I'm so sorry" she apologised worriedly 

"No problem, I should have seen that coming" he replied 

"That's going to leave a mark tomorrow" Emily joked 

Kai looked at Faith angrily she looked at him concerned, he grunted before grinning.

"You play too rough" he moaned Faith chuckled before helping him up.

* End of flashback * 


	13. the winner's meal

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beyblade

Ghost5: More humour 

WITH THIS CHAIN I THEE WED THE SEQUEL  

CHAPTER THIRTEEN: THE WINNER'S MEAL

Faith chuckled about knocking him out.

"Tell me how has life been for you after all these years?" Kai asked 

"I got back home and went to college here, after that university, I'm a teacher now," she smiled 

"This life suits you" Kai said kindly as he gave her a warm and loving look.

"Come here a minute" Faith asked leaning toward him.

Kai leant forward; she rubbed his cheeks and looked at her fingers then at his face, Kai's blue triangles began to show through.

"I thought that was strange that your tattoos had gone, want to tell me why you're wearing foundation?" she asked kindly 

"I don't like showing my tattoos off when I'm discussing business with people" he replied seriously 

"Do your kids know that you have them?" she asked curiously 

"Sort of?" he answered rubbing the rest of the foundation off showing his tattoos

"Sort of meaning no in your language Kai?" Faith replied 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Both of them sat gazing thoughtfully at each other, unknown to them that they were being watched through binoculars.

"Come on Faith let me see" Kieran moaned 

"I didn't know dad had those on his cheeks" Faith exclaimed

"What?" Kieran asked curiously 

"Dad has blue triangles on his face" she explained 

"I don't believe you" he spat 

"No honestly I'm not making it up" she replied 

"Oh come on why doesn't he just kiss her already?" Faith complained spying on them through the binoculars.

"What's going on let me look" Kieran whined 

Faith passed the binoculars to him; Kieran saw that Faith hadn't been joking when she said their dad had triangles on his face.

Kai and Faith were moving closer and closer.

"Yes they're gonna kiss" Kieran squealed 

"What?" Faith yanked the binoculars back.

She saw their faces getting closer and closer, Faith's emotions were buzzing.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kai couldn't take his eyes off his best friend, he leant forward with the intention of kissing her on the cheek; but then why did he have the urge to kiss her soft full lips? Faith leant forward to accept his innocent kiss on the cheek but the instant their noses met she snapped to her senses.

"Good night Kai" she said softly getting down off the bench and walking toward her dormitory.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"They were so close," Little Faith moaned

"This is going to be impossible we'll never understand adult emotions," Kieran complained 

They left their hiding place and went back to their dormitories.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Faith woke up refreshed the next morning now that she had got over the shock of seeing Kai.

"Good morning Faith" the twins said cheerfully 

"Good morning you two, you haven't seen your dad anywhere have you?" she asked curiously 

"He's in the hall getting the table ready for breakfast" Ethan informed 

Faith walked in to see Kai laughing and playing around with the kids, she giggled with delight.

"Good morning Miss Faith" the kids said together

"Good morning Faith" Kai said politely 

"Good morning everyone" she replied sweetly 

"Is everyone ready for the photos this morning?" she added 

The kids yelled in excitement, once breakfast was over the gathered in front of the photographer, he took one picture of them as a group and began taking individual pictures, Kai had a few taken with him and his children.

"Come and join us Faith" Kieran suggested 

"I don't think so," she said shyly 

"I think it's a great idea," the photographer agreed

Faith sat next to Kai with Kieran sat on her lap; while Kai sat with little Faith on his lap, it was as if they were married already.

"Tell you what do you mind if I take a photo of your dad and Miss Faith together," the photographer asked 

The twins stepped aside, Kai and Faith looked at each other in what was supposed to be a best friends look.

"You two look just like a married couple" the photographer complimented 

"Too bad" Faith muttered 

That afternoon was orienteering.

"Okay you have to find a piece of paper in the woods with an item on it, you have to bring back that item" Faith explained 

"Now Kai play nice with the other kids" she said sarcastically 

Kai knew Faith was up to something, she handed him his map and compass with a devious smile, Kai led his team of kids into the woods.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Faith watched everyone leave before walking in the opposite direction towards the village, she came to a thatched cottage and smiled at the garden before taking the door keys out her pocket and letting herself in, she hadn't been to this house for almost a month, the cottage was her retreat when she wanted peace and quiet.

She dumped her things in the hallway and went to the kitchen to make dinner, a devious smile played across her lips as she began cutting the carrots.

"I wonder how Kai's doing," she thought

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kai was excellent with a map and they found the piece of paper in no time.

"What do we have to get Kai?" a little boy asked 

Kai looked at the word, his eyes narrowed and a wide sly smile spread across his face.

"Clever, very clever only she could come up with this" he said admiringly

"What? What is it?" another girl asked impatiently 

"We have to find a black orchid," he answered 

"Where are we going to find one of those?" another kid asked 

"They don't exist, but not to worry, let's see all we have to do is find a phone box," Kai said slyly 

They found one on the outskirts of the woods.

"Who are you calling?" a boy asked 

"A florist, you'll see in a minute, Faith wants a black orchid that's what she'll get," Kai answered 

It was nearing evening when everyone was back in camp with the items.

Faith had left the dinner in the pot and had gone back to see the others at the camp.

"Did you get the item I asked for?" she asked each team

Each team produced an item, and then came Kai's group, Faith grinned at him smugly.

"I'm willing to bet that you haven't found what I asked for," she teased

Kai took out the orchid and gave it to her; she raised an eyebrow and looked at him.

"What a nice job the florist has done for you, can I ask where you bought this?" she asked 

Kai saw it was no use, there was no way of fooling her, she knew he would do that; she was counting on it.

"Okay kids I'm afraid it's goodbye from me for the night, I'm going to stay in my own house, but I'll see you tomorrow" Faith announced 

Everyone waved and said their goodbyes before she walked away.

"Hey wait up a minute" a voice called 

Faith turned round to see Kai running to her.

"I owe you dinner," he panted 

"I have spaghetti bolognaise in the pot at home, so you don't have to" she shrugged 

"Sounds good I haven't had that for a while, I wonder if you're still a good cook" Kai said brightly 

Faith gave him a look of utter disbelief.

"I should have known you were wrangling me for an invite and besides I didn't make enough" she said sternly

Kai knew that was a blatant lie, there always was enough food when she cooked in case someone came round, it was as if she was almost challenging him; he wanted to spend more time with her.

"I'm hopelessly lonely Faith, be kind let me stay with you" Kai pleaded 

Faith gave in.

"You've got the hopeless part right, I wonder if you're like a stray dog, if I feed you once will I have trouble getting rid of you?" she said annoyed 

"I was just wondering if we could catch up on old times again, I had fun today" he said warmly 

Faith took Kai to her house, it was a quaint little thatched cottage with a swing hanging from a thick bough of a tree in her garden; even from the outside it was a cosy and warm looking house a place of safety.

The inside was a warm yellow colour, an old fashioned type of house with pretty paintings on the walls and the odd ornament and piece of pottery on the fireplace and windowsills.

"Please do what you do best Kai, sit down and make yourself at home" Faith said sarcastically as she walked into the kitchen, something had bothered Kai after seeing her; when she was young she was worryingly thin now she was a healthy slim figure.

"How much do you weigh?" he asked bluntly 

Faith stopped in the middle of tasting the sauce.

"None of your business, you don't see me asking you why you work out so much!" Faith exclaimed 

"That's different" Kai answered 

"Why?" she snapped 

"I go to a gym, I'm a man" he replied 

"In body maybe but not in mind, you still haven't got any manners Kai," she said sternly 

Kai saw that he had made his best friend truly angry, though she was trying to hide it; he watched her slam the plates down on the table and practically throw the forks next to them.

"What are you having to drink?" he asked cautiously waiting to see if she would do the woman thing and throw something breakable at him.

"There's a bottle of wine in the cabinet next door, I could do with a glass" she replied 

Kai went and poured two glasses.

"Faith, I didn't mean to…that is…Oh, hell, I'm sorry okay?" he bit out handing the glass over 

"No you're not, since when have you ever been sorry?" she sighed before dropping her face in her hands.

Kai had a terrible feeling she was going to cry, that he didn't like; even when she was young he hated to see her upset.

"Faith?" he asked in a near whisper 

Her shoulders shook, and Kai's heart stopped.

"Don't cry Faith; you shouldn't pay any attention to me really, you know I don't mean a word of it; honest I think you look great, you look spectacular" he began 

"Don't over do it Kai," she said her tone laced with delight 

She slowly raised her head, a wicked grin plastered across her face; one look at Kai's paper white worried expression and she burst into tears of laughter, he fell back against his chair glaring at her.

"Oh, Kai, I know you're sorry, you've become somewhat of a man" she said calmly 

Kai studied her, his eyes probing. Damned if he wasn't letting her get the best of him again; so far she sliced him up verbally, and he wasn't used to anyone doing that, she dished up the food and they began to eat.

"I've always thought you were intriguing Faith" he complimented 

She nearly choked on her wine, her eyes widened her amusement had gone; Kai waited for her to regain her composure.

"I want to know what you're like now, you've changed so much" Kai explained 

"What's there to know just imagine that girl in the training bra with a little more weight and bigger assets" she replied 

"You haven't had plastic surgery have you?" he asked regretting it immediately; he almost thought she would pick her plate up and throw it at him no instead he got a sharp slap across the face.

"What's so embarrassing about asking that?" Kai snapped 

"I'm telling you now these aren't plastic pal and if you're going to be anymore insulting you can go back to the camp and take your mean streak with you" she said darkly

"Okay, okay it's a touchy subject there was no need to hit me" he said rubbing his sore cheek 

"You're acting as if I've never hit you before," she said getting up and putting her plate by the sink.

Kai got up out of his chair.

"You talk about my manners!" he advanced on her 

Faith tried hard not to laugh as she dodged him round the table.

"Don't… leave me alone" she said stifling the chuckles coming from her lips

"No can do now, you've challenged me and you know I don't refuse challenges, and with my ego being as big as you think it is that's grounds for assault you'll have to pay" he said trying to catch her

"You wouldn't dare," she answered stopping dead trying to anticipate his move.

"An eye for an eye and a tooth for a tooth" he replied 

Kai lunged across the table and grabbed her his grip was firm on her shoulders.

"Now let me see if I recall you're very ticklish, here," he said tickling her ribs

Faith wriggled and shrieked with laughter, she fell to her knees trying to stop him; he took her arms and helped her to her feet, Kai grinned at her, she was still chuckling and panting trying to get her breath back; he almost had the insane, overwhelming urge to kiss her.

He leaned closer, his eyes on her soft, slightly parted lips; it suddenly dawned on him that he had never kissed Faith the way he intended to before, he was filled with an anticipation that near enough frightened him, he jerked when she spoke.

Her voice was low and firm.

"Back off" 

Kai snapped to his senses hoping he wouldn't have another lapse like that again; he was mortified by what he had almost done- to Faith, for Pete's sake- Kai managed an unconcerned shrug.


	14. Sweet misery

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beyblade

Ghost5: I think there's too much love going on, need something funny to happen

WITH THIS CHAIN I THEE WED THE SEQUEL  

CHAPTER FOURTEEN: SWEET MISERY 

"Been a long time since we played around like that" he said breathlessly 

"Yeh" she answered shaking her head

"As always I still enjoy your company and you still make me laugh" he said thoughtfully 

She grinned wickedly at him.

"Old in body but not in mind Kai" she replied picking up her wine glass and leaving the kitchen, he followed her into her lounge.

They sat down on the small sofa.

"I'm sure there are other women whose company you enjoy more Kai, I've become a ghost I belong to your past" Faith said kindly looking at him expectantly  

"No you don't, I never get bored when I'm with you Faith, okay so there are other women I know but they're nothing compared to you" Kai said softly 

"And here sits the guy who told me he would never fall in love, I never had you down for a player Kai" Faith said sarcastically 

"I'm perfectly serious, here I am laying my heart out to you and you're stomping all over it" Kai complained 

"Okay, okay I'm sorry, anyway I thought we were going to talk about old times" Faith said sweetly then taking a sip of wine.

Kai inhaled a deep breath the lounge smelt of garlic and tomatoes.

"That was a wonderful meal," he complimented 

"I wonder if you can cook?" she asked 

"I'm not that bad" he retaliated 

"Remember that curry?" she asked 

"Oh that" he answered shaking his head.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

* Flashback * 

"I'm just as good at cooking as you are Faith" Kai said angrily 

"No you're not, but you can prove it if you like" she answered 

"Okay I'll cook your favourite spicy meal," he said smugly 

"Okay" Faith shrugged 

Faith invited Kai over to stay the evening, it was no secret; Kai often went to stay in her little apartment he preferred staying there than in his mausoleum type mansion alone with a few servants for company.

Faith showed him to the kitchen and got the ingredients ready for him, she went into the lounge and began watching the TV; an hour or so later his meal was prepared.

"Ummm smells good," she smiled inhaling the fragrant spices.

Kai pulled her chair out and poured her a glass of water, Faith looked impressed but it wasn't to last; she blew on a fork full of curry then shoved into her mouth, Kai saw her eyes bulge.

"What's wrong?" he asked 

Faith managed to swallow the food.

"Hot too hot" she gasped gulping down the glass of water then gulping down the jug of water on the table separating them, tears were streaming down her face.

"What?" Kai asked curiously 

"Too spicy Kai" she yelled 

Kai shook his head eating some.

"I think you're right, you win" he exclaimed getting up and drinking the cool running water from the tap.

* End of Flashback *

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Both Kai and Faith were laughing about that episode.

"Never again am I going to let you do that" Faith chuckled crying with laughter 

"I shouldn't have said that I could cook better than you" Kai replied 

"We've had worse food fights, remember when we had to bake a chocolate cake in our cooking lesson?" Faith asked 

Kai smiled at the memory.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

* Flashback * 

"Okay Class you have your ingredients, get cooking" the teacher announced 

Kai didn't like baking it was a girl thing, all the better for having Faith; at least she could help him, Lee on the other hand had a different idea; he began mixing the ingredients now and again looking at Faith's progress, she was ready to put the mixture into a mould; Faith went to fetch one while her back was turned Lee swopped their bowls.

Faith came back and stared at her bowl her mixture was lumpy not smooth and creamy like it should be; she glared at Kai he gestured to Lee, who was fumbling for a cake mould; Lee stood up in time to see an angry Faith staring at him.

"What's wrong with your cake?" he asked innocently 

"Can you help me with it?" she asked 

A nervous Lee stood looking at the bowl, Faith grabbed the back of Lee's neck and dunked his head in the mixture, and Lee was covered in chocolate mix.

"I'm sorry" he apologised in an unapologetic tone

*End of flashback *

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

They were howling with laughter.

"Good times" Kai said rasping 

"Let's watch a movie, anything in mind?" she asked 

Kai took out a horror film.

"This one" he suggested 

"I'm going to kill my brother," she moaned 

"Don't worry I'm here to protect you" he said bravely 

Faith went and fetched the cola and the popcorn and other munchies, then sat back down on the sofa; Kai switched off the lights, the only light was the blazing log fire crackling away.

"A scary movie has to be watched in the dark…for effect," he explained 

Faith relaxed into the sofa.

"I know why you want to watch this, you want to show how brave you are" she exclaimed  

"No I'm not" he retorted after putting the tape on.

Kai took his seat next to Faith, he sat very close to her putting his arm round her shoulder; Faith leaned toward him and nudged him with her shoulder.

"I'm glad to see you again Kai" she said softly 

He stared at her grinning and looking very pleased; he touched her cheek.

"I'm glad to see you too" it was an easy and natural thing to do, she leaned into his hand and his fingers began toying with the sleek strands of hair running it through his fingers, feeling the velvety softness; then giving her a gentle tug, he tucked it behind her ear.

"Kai, I'm afraid of the dark. Hold me" she whined he grinned and squeezed her closer.

"You big coward, you're not supposed to cling to me yet, trust you to pick a movie you can't handle" she shook her head.

Kai smiled slyly, he was enjoying himself.

"I'm not afraid of the dark and I've seen this a hundred times, but I'm willing to bet that about halfway through, you'll be crawling all over me"

"I'll take that bet," she said grinning 

"What are the stakes?" she asked curiously 

"If I win you have to make me another good home cooked meal agreed?" Kai answered 

"What happens if I win?" she asked 

"A kiss?" he replied 

"Ha! Why play if the stakes aren't even worth much?" she said chuckling 

"Are you saying my kisses aren't to be sought?" Kai asked sharply 

"Not by me" Faith answered 

"Then we'll think of something when the movie's over" he replied relaxing into the sofa

The movie began with a bloodcurdling scream, and then continued with screams for some time; ten minutes into the movie, Faith glared at Kai.

"This is awful" she exclaimed 

"I know. Don't you love it?" he asked 

"Oh, I don't believe this, blood, guts and pornography thrown in, I'm gonna be sick" she moaned 

Halfway through the movie and Faith was watching through her fingers, her hands covering her face; she was leaning further and further into Kai, or was he pulling her closer? She wasn't sure.

Kai kept his hand on her shoulder, not paying the least attention to the movie; when she gasped and moved close to him again his arm tightened instinctively offering her comfort, Kai was unbelievably warm and muscular; she wanted to cuddle closer.

Kai lifted her chin to look at her.

"You about ready to give up and crawl into my lap?" he asked

"Ha, very nearly" she whispered seeing a glimmer in his eyes, she could feel the tension in the air, she had felt it before when they were playing basketball; it was strange Kai could infuriate her one minute, make her laugh the next, then fill her with a warm loving friendship that only they shared.

Suddenly Faith launched herself against Kai in reflex as a bloodcurdling scream belted out, she screamed with fright; Kai pressed her face into his throat, Kai froze unable to believe what he was doing, Faith turned her head back to the screen in doing so she felt Kai's lips skim across her temple, she went perfectly still both of them stared at each other in surprise.

"You crawled as I said you would into my lap, anyway it's unfair because I've seen this hundreds of times so I guess you win" he said pleased his eyes drifting over her face.

"Like I said before if you win, you get a kiss," he added 

Before Faith could object Kai kissed her, there was a sudden rush of heat as if fireworks had just been let off; Kai groaned low in his throat as he held her tightly, he released her mouth his lips tingling with numbness.

"Faith" he murmured wonderingly over and over again his hands slid down to her waist.

Faith's eyes shot open and she launched herself onto the floor standing up right and put her hand over her mouth, she stared at him in shock.

"I'm so sorry Kai" she apologised 

"What have you got to be sorry for, it's my fault" he said concerned

Kai looked at her pale worried face.

"What's wrong?" he asked 

Faith looked at him.

"Why did you have to come back now?" she asked annoyed

"I don't understand" Kai replied 

Faith held out her hands.

"You silly fool, haven't you noticed something, tell me what you see?" she instructed 

"Well your fingers for one thing" he joked 

He looked at the rings, his heart thumped when he saw that she still wore the ring he had given her, but then his eyes fell upon an exquisite and expensive ring; he looked up at her.

"Engaged? You're engaged?" he exclaimed getting up out of his seat.

"Its great news, bout time you found someone special" Kai said trying to sound happy.

"Liar" she chuckled hugging him

Kai held her closely, his heart was breaking and for the first time in his life he wanted to cry.


	15. Do you love him?

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beyblade

Ghost5: I'm in a lovey dovey mood 

WITH THIS CHAIN I THEE WED THE SEQUEL  

CHAPTER FIFTEEN: DO YOU LOVE HIM?

"Ever since you gave me this ring I have been totally in love with you, I was afraid because you were my best friend, I have loved you for so long Kai now I'm afraid it's too late" she explained 

"Do you care about me Faith?" Kai asked softly 

"That's a stupid question, you know I do, I care about you and a lot of other men too," she answered 

Kai's eyes hardened.

"Who? Who do you care about?" he asked 

"Well Ethan for one thing" she answered 

"Then there's Uncle Stanley, Kane, your ex-team mates," she finished 

"Kane?" Kai questioned 

"My fiancé" she replied 

Kai felt a stab of jealousy; he wanted to kill the guy.

"Faith there's caring, then there's caring" Kai lay a finger against her lips then stroked her cheek.

"There's a saying my housekeeper used to say; love your man like a little boy and he will grow into a man," he added 

"I didn't know you were gay" Faith said confused 

"You know I'm not" he answered annoyed 

"Then why did your house keeper give you advice about how to love men?" Faith asked 

Kai sighed shaking his head.

"Tell me that you care about me" Kai said passionately 

"This sounds like a seduction routine" she said suspiciously 

"Then I must be out of practise if I can't even entice my own best friend" he answered placing his hands on her shoulders and pulling her closer and kissing her again.

"Seems to be working fine to me," she said catching her breath back looking at him with glazed eyes.

Both of them were just as dazed.

"Why hadn't I ever kissed her like this before?" Kai thought 

To him the kiss that he had given her was so right, he had never kissed Selene like that, and there was no way he had ever felt like that before.

Faith pushed him away suddenly gaining control of her senses.

"I'm not promiscuous Kai, I'm getting married very soon and I intend to stay faithful to Kane, you had your chance and I guess you're just ten years too late" she said seriously

"Your brain may say that you're going to be, but what about that heart of yours?" Kai asked 

"I knew you would brag, don't even think about giving me all that romantic trash, for those precious years we did nothing but play fight, you always were a selfish brat Kai and you always will be," she yelled before walking away.

"Tell me that you love me!" Kai demanded 

"What?" she asked stopping abruptly in the doorway.

"Tell me that you love me, give me the happiness I deserve, I have had nothing but misery for the past ten years; you took my happiness the day you left, you always said you would never leave Japan that you would never stop being my best friend, you broke your promise" Kai said again 

Faith looked Kai in the eyes, he wasn't joking in fact he was deadly serious, had Selene kept her promise? Obviously not Kai looked so miserable, and she hated it when he looked like that; his gaze penetrated her skin and was burning into her soul.

"I've loved you for far too long, God Dammit why can't I be angry with you" she said softly 

She turned her back but didn't have time to move; Kai placed his hands on her shoulders, she leant back pressing herself into Kai's chest letting go of the pain she had kept inside.

"I want you Faith, I need you; and whatever takes I'll get you" Kai murmured 

Faith could feel every tense muscle in Kai's body, he was definitely telling the truth; every nerve ending in her body began to sizzle under his fingertips, she shook free before she lost control.

"Kai let's just leave our friendship as it is" Faith warned then walked away

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kai decided to show Faith how well he could cook by making her breakfast.

"What's this for?" she croaked sleepily 

"For you" Kai answered pulling a chair out for her 

Faith sat down and began to eat, Kai had improved his cooking skills a lot; she smiled when she was finished.

"You're right you're not a bad cook," she agreed 

She went for a shower and got ready to go up to the camp.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Good morning sis" Ethan greeted 

"Good morning Kai" he added cheerfully 

"Good morning sweetheart!" another voice called 

Faith looked up to see Kane walking over, Faith's eyes widened in surprise.

"Thought I'd come up and see you," he said warmly giving her a kiss

"Oh it's you," he added looking at Kai brightly 

"Morning dad" Faith greeted 

"Dad" Kieran said 

"Is that your Faith?" Kane asked 

Kai placed his hands on little Faith's shoulders.

"Yes my little girl" he replied 

"Indeed very pretty" Kane agreed 

"And this as you probably know is my Faith" Kane said proudly putting his arms round her waist

Kai wanted to kill him, his hands began to curl; his anger began well up.

"You right she's pretty too" Kai agreed 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"This complicates things," Little Faith mumbled

"What do we do?" Kieran asked worriedly 

"We'll think of something" Faith reassured 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Little Faith saw Kane doing push ups.

"Hey little one what are you up to" he asked 

"Nothing really, just wondering" Faith replied 

"About what?" Kane asked curiously 

"About you and Faith" she replied 

"She's perfect isn't she, we've been friends for a long time" Kane explained 

"I don't think she's right for a person like you" Faith answered 

"Really? You show me a prettier and nicer girl and perhaps I won't marry my Faith" Kane said grinning

"Rachel" Faith suggested 

"You want me to be with Rachel, what if she's already got a boyfriend? She won't want me," Kane answered 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

If Kane wasn't going to listen to her then there was only one alternative, they were going to have to stop the wedding; Faith was near enough desperate to try anything, that was what she and Kieran were going to do.

The morning passed pleasantly and soon it was time for Faith to go back to her cottage.

"Why don't I come and stay with you? We could get the last preparations discussed" Kane asked 

"I think it would be great," Faith agreed 

"I'm sure Rachel and Ethan can keep the kids entertained," she added 

"Perhaps I can join you, give you a second opinion" Kai interrupted 

"That's a great idea" Kane exclaimed 

Faith's eyes narrowed in anger, for some sadistic reason Kai thought she looked smoulderingly seductive when she was angry.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Who's up for a drink?" Faith asked heading for the kitchen.

She needed some space to breathe, Kai knew she was using it as an excuse to fume in private; he joined her after a few seconds leaving Kane to a phone call he had received.

She had her back to him, setting glasses on the counter and filling them with lemonade; silently he moved up behind her and kissed her neck, Faith jumped and quickly regained her composure Kai met her outraged gaze.

"You look a little red in the face" he commented looking at her reddened cheeks

"Don't you ever do tha-," 

Kai quickly covered her mouth with his own, her startled gasp held somewhere between them; her lips were soft and moist, she tasted delicious; Kai seduced her mouth reclaiming her and urging her closer, it had felt like an eternity since he had last kissed her.

Instinct alone saved him, he ducked and caught her balled up fist just inches away from his face; Kai smirked triumphantly as he stared at the fury in her eyes.

"If you hit me, how will you explain it to prince charming?" he asked his tone laced with wicked delight 

"I'll find a way you son of a -," 

"Ssh. Do you want to know what we're doing?" Kai whispered cutting her sentence

"We're not doing anything," she answered darkly 

Kai chuckled.

"You don't have to do anything, I get up in the morning and I want you, I go to bed at night and I want you, I see you standing at the counter pouring lemonade and I positively throb" 

Faith sighed in despair.

"What are you really doing here Kai?" she asked 

"I have to see you" he replied 

"Well you've seen me, now go," she answered 

"And leave you here with the groom to be? No way" Kai spat 

"You're forgetting I'm supposed to be marrying him," Faith said angrily 

"Okay dammit! Why don't you Marry Me?" he said harshly his eyes suddenly widened in fright.

"Now's not the time for joking Kai" she snapped 

"I…" Kai shut his mouth. He surprised himself as much as he had Faith with that sudden command.

"I'm not joking, I want to marry you," he said seriously 

"Why?" Faith asked eyeing him warily 

"You know this is the part where you fall into my arms, showing your devotion and happiness and shout a resounding yes!" Kai explained 

"Providing the answer is yes," she replied 

Kai felt his heart lurch; he raised an eyebrow.

"Don't toy with me Faith," he said darkly 

Faith secretly admitted that Kai looked very sexy when he was angry, she smirked at him.

"I'm already taken Kai, I'm going to marry Kane and I'm going to be happy," she said confidently walking back into the living room.

Damn that stubborn wench, didn't she realise she was putting him through sheer hell? Kai was running out of ideas and he was getting desperate; the thought of Faith with Kane infuriated him, she wasn't going to marry him.


	16. Do you love Her?

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beyblade

Ghost5: Now for the finale 

WITH THIS CHAIN I THEE WED THE SEQUEL  

CHAPTER SIXTEEN: DO YOU LOVE HER?

Kane looked at her with a look of disappointment.

"I'm sorry but I'm being called to America in three days, I'll have to go to London in two days time" he explained 

Faith began to cook dinner while Kane had gone to mess around with her brother and the kids; he had called to say he was staying at the camp for the night, Kai came into the kitchen and put his hand on her waist.

"Bet he doesn't love you," he muttered 

"You don't either, you only want me because you can't have me at your beck and call anymore" Faith answered

"I want to go back to the way we used to be, our friendship was special and I don't want to lose that; Kane understands that you're my best friend that's why he isn't jealous, if anything he probably likes you" she added 

Kai didn't want to go back to being friends, Faith belonged with him and she knew it as much as he did.

"Okay just friends it is" Kai replied smirking giving her a brotherly hug.

They went into the living room and sat down to watch another movie, Faith yawned stretching her arms up.

"I'm going to bed goodnight," she said sleepily 

"Night" he replied 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kai couldn't sleep his mind kept torturing him the memory of the day Faith left, he knew that her brother was just the excuse to get away; but get away from what?

Then it hit him, Faith was running away from him; it had suddenly dawned on Kai that when he was with Selene he never once spoke to Faith he had completely forgot about her, now and again he would say hi but that was it.

Then the night he went to her apartment to ask her advice, a wave of dread consumed him; Kai went to Faith's apartment to ask for her advice on how to tell Selene he loved her, but as he began spending more time with Selene he had begun to miss Faith's mannerisms and advice; the day he married Selene was the day he truly realised that he would never get Faith back.

Kai now understood why the team had broken up; he felt as if he had been stabbed, Kai had got back to his mansion to find Tyson, Ray and Max waiting for him.

"Where's Faith?" Tyson asked 

"She's gone," he answered 

"Happy with what you've done? She'll never come back" Ray spat

"Kai we're here to tell you that Bladebreakers aren't going to be the Bladebreakers anymore" Tyson said angrily 

Ray looked at Selene with disapproval written all over his face.

"I hope you're happy with Selene, because she won't substitute Faith, I'll never forgive you Kai never" Ray said angrily 

It shocked Kai to the core, he looked at Max for sympathy, but Max glowered at him and walked passed him towards the front door.

"For what you've done, I hate you" he said defiantly 

Kai shot up panting.

"I'm such a selfish bastard," he said aloud 

Suddenly his bedroom door swung open startling him.

"What's the matter?" Faith asked worriedly 

Kai got out of bed and stared at her.

"You left Japan because of me, didn't you?" he asked firmly 

Faith looked away that was all the proof he needed.

"It's in the past Kai" she replied before returning to her room.

Faith shut the door and was about to get into bed when she heard a knock, she rolled her eyes annoyed and went to answer it; Kai stood before her passion blazing in his eyes he grabbed her shoulders and kissed her passionately edging her backwards onto the bed.

"Since you're going to marry him, I'm going to imprint myself soul deep into you, so you won't be able to look at Kane without comparing him to me" he said huskily 

"Over my dead body" Faith replied furiously 

"I'd rather see you buried than with him," Kai said angrily 

Faith kicked him in the stomach making him collapse to his knees.

"The Kai I knew wouldn't act like this, I don't know who you are anymore," she said confused 

Kai left her room clutching his hand to his stomach, Faith on the other hand had to get away from him; she packed her bag and went to the camp.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kai woke up the next day feeling miserable, he quickly noticed that the house was strangely quiet he ran to the camp to see Kane and Faith walking to a taxi; the kids were crying even Kieran and little Faith, Ethan was sat in the car looking miserable.

Little Faith gave Kai her mother's bracelet, Kai looked at the simple gold bangle and remembered the day he had bought it for Faith; he had done it just to please himself, he looked at Faith one last time and held out the bangle.

"You gave this to Selene to start her new life with me, it's only fair I give it back to you to start your new life" Kai said sadly 

Little Faith was shocked, she had been wearing Faith's bracelet all this time; Faith took the bangle and got into the car, then twins looked at their dad angrily.

"What have you done?" Kieran asked 

Kai didn't answer

"I forbid you in the first place to come here didn't I?" he said quickly changing the subject

He called for a taxi but to his surprise a limo pulled up outside the camp, the window rolled down to reveal a very old looking Mr Dickinson.

"What have you done to upset her this time Kai, my boy?" he asked kindly 

Kai looked at the floor like a child being told off by a parent.

"Get in and come with me, I heard some distressing news" he ordered 

The twins and Kai got into the car and listened to what the old man had to say.

"Because of whatever it is you've done, Faith has rearranged her wedding for tomorrow" Mr Dickinson began 

Kai's eyes were wide with fear.

"You broke her heart once before Kai, please tell me you aren't about to break it again; she's only just managed to pull her life back together; she's marrying Kane because she wants to forget the pain you've caused her, You know Faith doesn't run from anything; I found it strange that she wanted to come back to England when I knew she was in love with Japan" he added 

The twins couldn't believe their ears.

"You better prepare yourself for some serious grovelling if you want to stop her wedding, not only that you better hope Ray's in a good mood as well as Tyson, Max and Kenny because they are going to be there" he finished 

"What do you suggest I do?" Kai asked 

"I don't know Kai but I want to know one thing do you love her?" Mr Dickinson asked 

Kai looked at him he could never lie to the old man, couldn't bring himself to do it.

"Yeh I do, we were meant to be together and I blew it," he moaned 

"Sometimes things aren't as bad as they seem Kai, now lets stop a wedding" Mr Dickinson grinned 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Faith woke up with her nerves on edge; she was a mixture of emotions.

"I can't believe you're getting married!" squealed Hilary 

Maria helped Faith with her luxurious gown and veil then left faith alone with her thoughts; Faith stood on the stool in front of the long full-length mirror, there was a small tap and the door creaked open.

"Hey Faith" said a kind familiar voice 

Faith turned round to see Ray standing by the door, Faith beamed at him.

"You look great" he commented 

"Whoawh" Max exclaimed looking at her in shock 

"You look like a queen" Tyson commented popping his head through the open door 

"More like a goddess" Kenny agreed 

They walked up to her.

"Don't you all look smart for once" she complimented looking at them in their suits.

"We've missed you so much" Max said 

She stepped down to come face to face with him.

"See I knew you would grow" she smiled tears running down her face.

"Why are you crying have done something wrong?" Ray asked worriedly 

"I'm happy to see all of you," she said before bursting into tears 

The young men threw their arms around her and they shared a group hug.

"Ain't that cute, but there's just one person missing, Kai" Hilary interrupted 

"He isn't coming," she informed them 

"Why not?" Kai exclaimed appearing by the door 

Faith looked at him in shock; while he stared back in awe the sunlight poured in and made her look beautiful.

"I think we better leave," said Ray

"Good to see you Kai" said a pleased Max 

Kai shut the door and looked her.

"You should close your mouth Kai it isn't polite" Faith instructed 

Kai closed his mouth but still stood staring at her.

"You look…Wow," he stammered 

"Thanks" she mumbled

"Kai if you're here to stop me getting married you better do it right now, before I go and make the biggest mistake of my life" she demanded 

"I…" he stuttered 

There was a knock on the oak door.

"The Rolls is here, time to go" Hilary informed excitedly 

Faith nodded then looked back at Kai.

"Well?" she asked softly 

Kai's throat had gone dry he couldn't speak, he was terrified of loosing her; Faith swept passed him in her awe-inspiring dress.

"I knew you wouldn't save me Kai," she said sadly 

Faith left the room and went down to the car she took a deep breath then got in.

"It's okay sis, I'm right here, if Kane ever breaks your heart I'll break his legs" Ethan promised 

Faith smirked her brother always loved a good joke, he knew Kane would never do that he loved her too much; but she missed her Kai, her best friend; she missed him asking for her advice, she missed the moments he spent annoying her; fighting with him was so much fun.

Kai the one guy able to make her cry, laugh and tie her stomach in knots, she shook her head trying to forget; she felt like she was going to her own funeral, yet something in the back of her mind wasn't giving up hope on Kai.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kai got into Mr Dickinson's car and got to the church.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Faith took a deep breath and looked at her brother, they began to process in; they got half way when Faith noticed Little Faith and Kieran sitting next to Mr Dickinson.

The oak doors of the church swung open, the organist stopped playing and everyone turned to the back of the church to see Kai stood in the doorway, Ray and Max grinned at each other then at him.

"Come on Kai buddy" Tyson urged  

Faith looked at Kai then at Ethan, he smiled at her warmly then looked at Kai with approval; but Kane bounded up the aisle looking a little angry, he took her arm.

"I believe that's your groom" he smiled giving her a kiss on the cheek

Kai came down the aisle and stood before her, she looked at him warmly; then Kai got down on one knee and took her hand he produced a simple sapphire ring that she knew belonged to his mother.

"Faith Newman, will you consent to be my wife?" he asked 

She chuckled.

"I've got you right where I want you Kai Hiwatari, on your knees" she said pleased 

"Correction one knee, but if you want me on both you're going to have to wait till later" he answered 

"In that case I say yes to your proposal" she grinned 

Kai was expecting to have a heart attack any minute.

"I think we need to replace the best man," she suggested 

Kai got up and went to his old teammates.

"Well don't just sit there guys get up here" he complained 

The four of them shot up out of their seats and joined Kai at the front, the organist began to play and the wedding continued; Faith's dream was coming true before they both knew it they said 'I do' without hesitating.

Little Faith and Kieran looked to the back of the church and saw their mother smiling and waving at them, Selene looked so happy.

When the ceremony was over they both got into the rolls that were to take them to the reception, Kai looked at his wife thoughtfully.

"What?" she asked suspiciously 

"I was true to my word when I said no matter what it took I'd get you" he replied huskily leaning into her.

She nudged him with her shoulder playfully.

"Not so fast what are you going to give me as a wedding present?" she asked 

"You have my heart isn't that enough?" Kai asked 

"What about your car?" Faith asked 

"Anything but that" he joked

"Your body?" 

"Yours" he whispered into her ear 

"Your clothes?" Faith asked raising an eyebrow 

"Not in front of the chauffeur" Kai grinned 

"What's the matter pretty boy you got something to hide?" she asked 

"Now you know the answer to that," he answered with that he slid his arms round her thin waist and kissed her intensely holding her locked in his arms, at last he had found his happiness.


End file.
